Immortal
by Ocean of Dreams
Summary: One Hunter, daughter of a troubled god, watches Percabeth and Grove on their adventures, and decides to intervene, thinking she cannot let what happened to her happen to them. T to be safe. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Two Thousand Years Ago

Immortal

A Hunter watches Percabeth on their adventures, and decides to intervene, thinking she cannot let what happened to her happen to them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

--

_Two thousand years ago_

She fell to the ground, on her knees. _He's gone._ _He's __**gone**_Feeling a nudge from behind she turned around with tears streaking down her face to see her horse.

"Shadowfax…"

The black horse watched her with liquid chocolaty eyes that seemed to say _we'll get through. _

"Shadowfax, what should I do?"

Shadowfax watched her, and she felt his thoughts.

_Go to Artemis._

"What?!"

_Go to Artemis. Become a Hunter._

"That forsakes everything!"

_You will become immortal._

"So?"

_He will become immortal. He is too important to send to your father._

"I see."

_Artemis would take you in._

"Do you know where she is?" The tears on her face dried.

_Close. Close enough. Gather your weapons. And my comb._

She let out a soft chuckle. "And your comb."

_And my comb. Don't you dare forget my comb!_ Shadowfax seemed to neigh indignantly.

"Don't worry I won't."

_Hebe…_

"Yes Shadowfax?"

_Would the Huntress allow me to remain with you if you joined the hunt?_

"If she didn't…my father would be angry."

_I would be sent down to your father._

"I expect."

_Let us find-_

There was a brilliant silver flash from behind her, which she saw with her peripheral vision. _Artemis._

Where the flash had occurred stood a girl of about 12, with a small line of silver clad girls ranging from 10 to 20. Hebe knelt in front of the first girl, who did not speak. Finally, she spoke.

"Rise, Hebe, daughter of Darkness. Your namesake…Hebe, goddess of youth. Interesting name it is…"

"Indeed."

"You wished to find me. What for?"

"I…I wish to join the Hunt."

Artemis seemed surprised. "You? Join the Hunt?"

"Yes."

The goddess contemplated the raven haired girl in front of her. _The Hunt has just begun. I need more attendants, and I see what men have done to this wench. _She sighed to herself._ I will allow her to join._

"You must speak a vow however, if you are to join the Hunt."

"Yes. However, my lady, I ask permission if Shadowfax could continue as my companion."

The goddess raised her eyebrows. "A horse?"

Hebe nodded.

_Shadowfax may come in handy…_

"I will allow that, so long only you take care of him, and take care of him well. I would not have Pan angry for little reason."

Hebe smiled. "Thank you," and began the words that two thousand years later, Thalia would remember as the words that changed her life forever.

_--Seventeen years later—_

News of his death reached Artemis, and she informed all the Hunters. Hebe mourned, not just for him, but for the fact she wouldn't be able to fix things between them.

Shadowfax raised his head. _He's been rendered immortal. Didn't you hear?_

Hebe's shock was enough for the horse to continue eating grass, and wait until she could speak again.

_--Two thousand years later—_

Percy laid out his sleeping bag and put Riptide next to his pillow. Not really pillow, more like where the sleeping bag was folded over to be puffier. Annabeth was trying to start a fire, her face screwed up in frustration. _Haha. She looks so pretty like that…wait what?! No…well she's pretty. Yeah that's kind of mean to say she isn't pretty. So she is. Right. _

Annabeth let out an angry scream of frustration and threw the flint down.

"UGH. Stupid thing!"

Percy hid a smile as she abandoned it and went to collect water.

Grover sat opposite Percy, his hands permanently frozen around his coffee cup.

"Pan!!! Pan!! I'll find you…Pan!!" he muttered, staring into the depths of the coffee.

Percy mentally sighed and remembered Annabeth's frustration.

_I'll do it._ He took the flint and struck it once, twice, three times. On the fourth time a small spark came out and on the fifth time he managed to start a tiny flame. He blew on it gently, and fed it more and more wood until it became the fire Annabeth had abandoned.

Minutes later, she came back with two water bottles that were filled to the brim.

"Oh. You've got the fire going?" she asked.

"Mhm."

Grover took another sip of coffee and fell over backwards. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering when he would crack. Satyrs can't handle so much caffeine."

"Oh." Desperately, Percy tried to think of something he could say to break the silence.

"Well it's late. I'm going to sleep," she muttered before crawling over to her sleeping bag.

"Night," Percy muttered and leaned back against his pillow. _Night_.

--

Miles away, the Hunter sat up and took her silver sword, bow and quiver.

_Shadowfax!! _The horse trotted quietly to her side. _Do you remember your sire, and how fast he flew? _**(A/N, Shadowfax is bolded italics) **_**Yes. **__Challenge his speed. I need to get to the greatest heroes of the age. __**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, along with the satyr? **__I wish Thalia had not joined the Hunt, though it could not be helped. I fear…I fear Artemis will lose more than one Hunter this moon. _

Hebe checked that she had everything, and silently swung onto Shadowfax's back.

_We have to get there by twilight. I sense something…a monster outside my father's control. __**I know. I can see it. **__See? __**Not see. Like…know it is there. Sense it's presence. **__Ah. I guess. Perhaps you aren't the son of Pegasus for nothing,_ she teased. Shadowfax snorted. _**It was never for nothing! Wait. Did you remember my comb? **_Hebe rolled her eyes. _Yes. It's right here. Now we better get started. __**Ok**_.

Shadowfax sprang forward and weaved his way through the trees and boulders that carpeted the dense forest.

"Ok, so they're in Virginia. We are…Colorado. Damned so called States. So confusing," Hebe muttered.

Shadowfax snorted through his nose and said, _**Now we are in Kansas. **__How do you know? __**The sign. **__Ah._

In ten minutes they had reached Kentucky and were racing towards Virginia.

_They should be rather close to the border. They're heading to New Mexico, for Pan. The satyr is searching…as so many have before. Though now the Golden Fleece is at Half-Blood Hill…_

Shadowfax snorted and careened to a halt. They had arrived.

**Yeah ok I was taking a break from my other stories, as most reviewers seem to have died. Tell me what you think! How was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Present

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! This story doesn't have a plot line yet, so I'll be thinking that up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I'll just say it now in case I ever forget.**

**--**

It was morning, and Hebe was kneeling in front of a lake, watching the sunrise, immersed in her thoughts. _They are headed to New Mexico, where Zoë had felt Pan's presence; they are trying to help the satyr in the quest. Pan…is being held captive somewhere. I can feel it. Otherwise why has he not walked the Earth in so long? _

She stood up. They were at the border of Virginia, very close to where the trio's camp lay.

Shadowfax cropped some grass nearby. _We'd better get going. The monster is inching closer and closer…_

"Shadowfax," she murmured and the horse's ears pricked.

"We'd better get going."

Shadowfax trotted over to her and she swung onto his back.

"They're just over that hill and on the other side of the forest," Hebe told him.

He swished his tail and sprang forward. Hebe's thoughts were transported back to two thousand years ago, when she'd first met Artemis. Back then, the Hunters numbered fifteen; Zoë had been the first to join. Artemis had gone on a mini quest to track down several monsters, successfully destroying each one. And so the years had gone on. Till now.

Shadowfax skidded to a halt and neighed loudly. _**The monster is attacking them!**_

Hebe jumped and mentally cursed herself. _FUCK! Where are they?! __**Over there, right behind that tree. Take your sword too!**_

Hebe barely listened to him before grabbing both her weapons and dashing off towards where yells were heard. She nocked two arrows and suddenly stopped. A huge, monstrous poisonous green serpent was snaking towards the two heroes. _Holy shit! I thought the Python was destroyed years ago!_

She loosed the two arrows and they drove slightly in the Python's thick hide. Hebe swore. _Hera should have no quarrel here; Thalia is with the Hunt. So whose-__**Hebe get back to fighting! **_Shadowfax had returned and was hovering near a tree. She mentally slapped herself. _What's gotten into me today?_ Hebe drew her slim blade and slammed it into the Python's neck just as Percy smashed Riptide into the serpent's eye. Annabeth lay unconscious nearby, with Grover hovering anxiously over her.

The Python hissed and Hebe sliced into its mouth while dark red blood dripped along her sword and sizzled on the dirt. She tried to yank her sword back out but it was too deeply encased in the snake's mouth. _SHIT!_ The Python knocked her down with a nudge of it's head, knocking the wind out of her. _Damn!!!_ Suddenly, Shadowfax executed a perfect jump, leaping over Grover and Annabel and landing directly on the Python's head, squishing the brains flat. Percy took that opportunity to behead the giant snake, Shadowfax leapt off, and the snake exploded into tiny golden dust flecks.

Percy ran over to Annabeth and Hebe wiped her sword off on a bush. _Thanks. __**We've fought together for two thousand years. Two thousand and thirty-four years I mean. I should think I've learned what moves you make during a fight. **__You've got my back huh? __**And you have mine.**_

Hebe smiled grimly, sheathed her sword and walked over to Annabeth. Percy eye her suspiciously and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now," Hebe answered and withdrew a small bag of ambrosia squares and handed one to Percy.

He took it and put it in Annabeth's mouth, forcing her to swallow. A long gash

"I thought the Python had been killed a long time ago!" Percy turned to Hebe. "By Hercules right?"

She stiffened slightly and her eyes glinted. Then she relaxed. "Monsters reincarnate. What really worries me is who sent it; Hera would be angry at Thalia, because she is Zeus' daughter, but she is not here. So-"

Just then a gold flash resounded behind them and Shadowfax neighed.

Hebe whipped around.

"Ares," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

The god of war smirked. "So even the best heroes of the age cannot defeat the Python. How pitiful. I told you punk," he transferred his gaze to Percy, "Don't mess with me. Watch your back. If it wasn't for little Hebe here, you'd be _toast_."

Her eyes glinted and she stepped forward. "You go too far Ares," she hissed. "You forget who I am."

Ares tried to laugh it off but everyone could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Just because your father is a Big Three don't think you can get away with anything," he snarled.

"I've never thought that way, but apparently you do. Now, do you want to get beat again or do you want to leave?"

"I'll kick your ass any day."

"Well you didn't that day," Hebe's eyes flashed.

Ares seemed to back off and said, "I will one day," and with a flash, he was gone.

"Of course. He borrowed his mother's toy," Hebe said bitterly.

Annabeth opened her eyes, tried to sit up and winced. Percy steadied her and she asked, "What happened? Who is that?"

Hebe smiled. "I am Hebe. From the Hunt…though I don't think I'll be part of it for much longer."

"Oh. Do you know Thalia?"

"Yes. I wish she didn't join the Hunt, but that cannot be remedied."

"Did she know you were coming?" Percy asked.

"I think she knew. I didn't tell her however."

Shadowfax snorted and snuffled over.

"Why do you have a horse?" Annabeth asked sharply.

Hebe laughed. "Don't worry. Shadowfax won't bite." _**Unless you annoy me,**_ the horse said so that everyone heard him.

"His sire was Pegasus, and his mother was one of the Horses of Hades…so he's quite fast."

"How did you get him?" Annabeth asked. "And who is your father? Ares mentioned 'Big Three'."

Hebe gave her a strange look. "I thought you were unconscious?"

"Er, yeah. I was coming to when he said that."

"Oh."

"Hey well, it's getting like near lunch so we better get to New Mexico soon," Grover put in, gathering up his things.

"Where do you want to get at by the time we stop?" Hebe asked, putting away her bow and ambrosia.

"Erm somewhere near Tennesee," Grover muttered.

"Shadowfax could take two of you at a time and me and another afterwards," Hebe suggested. "It wouldn't tire him really." _**Yes, after two thousand years you'd think my endurance will have increased.**_

Percy laughed and glanced at Annabeth. She appeared to be in thought, and said, "Well who'll go first?"

Hebe looked them over, sizing them up. "Grover and Annabeth can go first. Don't move from where Shadowfax drops you off, we'll be going to that exact place."

Annabeth nodded and she and Grover went over to Shadowfax.

"Er, how do we…?" Grover asked, looking uncertain.

Hebe grinned. "Here, go over by that rock. Grover, go first and sit kind of close to Shadowfax's neck so there's room for Annabeth. Annabeth, just stand on the rock and loop your leg over the side. Yeah like that. Ok, go!"

After Grover and Annabeth were comfortable, Shadowfax cantered away, gradually increasing in speed until Hebe could only see a black blur.

"He'll be back in maybe twenty five minutes since he's a bit sore from yesterday," Hebe muttered with a glance at Percy.

"That's…fast," Percy said under his breath.

"Mhm. How long have you been away from camp?"

"Er, about a week."

Hebe swore. "Damn. We better hurry. The god's will have found out by now; Ares will only have been the first."

"Oh."

"Do you have everything you've brought?"

"Yes, it's in this bag," he gestured at his backpack. "Annabeth has hers, and Grover has his. And…if you don't mind me asking…who is your father?"

Hebe turned and looked him straight in the eye. Not an intimidating look, more like a measuring look.

"I think I'll wait till we are all together before I tell you. I don't want to repeat it too many times," she said and he barely had time to nod before Shadowfax burst out of the bushes and halted.

"Okay, here's our ride," Hebe said, and told him to mount Shadowfax first. Percy awkwardly sat on the horse's back and held his backpack tightly. Hebe effortlessly swung on and Shadowfax leapt over a rock and into a gallop.

The trees became indistinct as Shadowfax increased his speed and jumped over rocks and fallen trees. After awhile, he stopped. In the bright afternoon light, Annabeth and Grover stood out clearly in the next campsite.

"Ok. If Pan is the god of nature…what's his biggest enemy? Or where he would be drained of his strength?" Annabeth wondered.

"Pollution," Grover answered. "Humans have polluted the Earth for so long; and Pan would want to restore it."

"So think of the most polluted place in the United States!" Percy said and sat down.

"Umm, L.A.? Chicago? New York?" Annabeth offered.

"Las Vegas!" Hebe suddenly said, her eyes growing wide.

Grover started. "That evil place! We must go there?! Why?!"

"Because Pan may be there!" Hebe said irritably.

"Why would he be there!?"

"He'd be there one, either of his own free will, trying to clean up the pollution, or two, he's being imprisoned there. Take your pick! We're still going to go!"

"Ok…"

Afterwards they searched for water and went to get food from a nearby bakery shop. That led to more talking, and then the trio fell asleep. Hebe rose and sat by the lake. _Artemis will have known by now. So why isn't she here? Is she coming or not? _

And then, a silver flash resounded from behind her. Hebe smiled sadly and turned around.

"Artemis."

--

**Kind of a filler chapter, just need to get the story going. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Review Responses: **

**Artemisdevotee: Lol, thanks! The horse wasn't really supposed to be in there, but then I remember, Greece, two thousand years ago, they'd have horses!**

**Hogwartsgirl53: Thanks! Glad you liked it :) **

**Half-blood10: Lol. I have –some- of the next chapter written, I'll try and update as soon as possible. But I kind-of owe my other stories' readers; so I might not update that fast. Glad you liked it!**

**DuchessofPhilly: Thanks!! I'll update…not really soon. I don't have a lot of the next chapter written, and I usually try and update only when I have at least 5 pages of Word.**

**Verop: Congrats, you're my first reviewer on this story! I definitely will continue, even though I don't really know what I'm going to do with the story yet. Had the idea right before bed, and wrote it down. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3 All Over Again

**THANKS for all the reviews! Sorry for holding the story hostage; I really need your feedback seeing as I barely have a plot line for this story anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**--**

The goddess regarded Hebe critically.

"Well?" Artemis asked. "Why have you chosen to abandon the Hunt?"

Hebe calmly looked back into Artemis' eyes. "Artemis, over two thousand years I have been a Hunter; ever since that fateful day I'm sure you can remember. It was a good life, albeit not one for me. Over two thousand years have passed, and still my heart has not healed. I would prevent others from sharing my own pain."

Artemis nodded slowly. "That is why I created the Hunt. For the wenches men have used."

"But then, you will never know love."

Artemis ignored that. "You were difficult to keep up with. I see Shadowfax is as fast as ever."

"Thank you."

"So this is it? You will not return to the Hunt?"

"I'm afraid, Artemis, I will not return to the Hunt. I've done too much to agree with your policies now."

"Ah. I have known you for two thousand years; you were a good companion. I see you have changed much. Very well. You shall be ejected from the Hunt, but you will keep your immortality, as a tribute for your years with us."

"That is more than I could ever ask for. Thank you…one last time."

The goddess smiled sadly. "It is the least I could do for you Hebe. And I wish you luck."

"Goodbye," Hebe finished.

With a flash of light, the goddess was again gone.

Hebe slid down against the tree's trunk and breathed deeply. _That was tiring. Though I almost regret it; Artemis and the Hunt were the rest of my family. Not including…father and Shadowfax. Ah well it's late. If we must head to Las Vegas I had better get some sleep. _

She sighed and shut her eyes.

--

In the morning, Shadowfax trotted around trying to wake them all up. First he tried snuffling loudly. Didn't work. Then he tried galloping around. Nope. After trumpeting a couple times finally the three humans and satyr woke up.

_**Jesus, what were you all dreaming about?! Must've been something good to not wake up after **__**I**__** had to kick up a stir!!!**_Shadowfax glared as best he could.

Hebe muttered something and Grover laughed quietly.

_**What'd she say!?**_Shadowfax neighed indignantly.

"She said, 'Shut up I'm trying to sleep.'" Grover said.

_**HEBE! OH NO YOU AREN'T! NOT AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK I PUT IN! YOU ARE **__**NOT**__** GOING BACK TO---Hebe? **_

"Too late," Annabeth muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

Hebe was back to sleep.

_**GODS!!! DAMMIT!!!!! You'd think after two thousand years I would learn how to wake her up!!!**_

"Apparently not," Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "What do we do now?"

"We need to get something to eat. Then we have to get to Vegas," Grover replied immediately.

_**Let me wake this damned woman up first,**_ Shadowfax snorted.

Annabeth couldn't help a grin but managed to hide it. Shadowfax trotted over to Hebe and, using his nose, turned her over a couple times and yanked her sleeping bag off her. Hebe jumped up and said, "OK OK! I'M AWAKE!!"

Percy snorted.

Shadowfax added in,_**Jesus woman, about time. D'you know how long it took me to wake these three up, then you!?**_

"Eh. We better get going soon, it's around…10," Hebe said, rubbing her eyes.

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "The time I mean."

"When your two thousand thirty four years old I think you learn a few things along the way," Hebe answered dryly, "Including how to tell time from the sky."

"Oh.''

Shadowfax neighed impatiently. _**Can you hurry up? I expect Annabeth and Grover will be back soon with food, and I want to get going fast. Just a couple more states to go, then we have to search for Pan. And then there is the question of which casino he will be in…**_the horse added as an after thought.

Just then, Annabeth and Grover appeared hands full of bakery food.

"Here, eat these," Grover passed the wrapped bread out.

They sat in silence for a bit, eating until Shadowfax ordered them to pack up their belongings. Hebe crammed the last bit of bread into her mouth and pushed a sleeping bag into her backpack. She saw through lowered eyes the other three scrambling around packing and decided to buy them some time.

"Hey Shadowfax are you sure you don't want a comb through before we get started?" Hebe asked, waving the comb tantalizingly through the air.

Shadowfax's large almond shaped eyes followed the comb's movement through the air before huffing. _**I suppose one combing won't do us any harm…**_

Hebe chuckled and walked over to the stallion. Rubbing the comb over Shadowfax's back and sides, she made sure she took long enough so that Shadowfax was sleepy and that the rest of them had finished packing.

"Oh, look at the time! We'd better get going," she grinned.

Shadowfax opened an eye tiredly. _**Fine…**_

Annabeth sent her a thank-you look.

Hebe smiled back at her and grabbed her backpack.

"Ok, Percy, Grover, you go first. Go all the way…to Arizona. We need to cover more ground today."

Shadowfax pawed the ground and Percy hastily got onto his back, Grover following. The black stallion leapt away. Hebe quietly asked Annabeth, "How long have you three been working together? On all these missions?"

"Er, well…Since Percy just was found as a half-blood. Maybe seven months."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been wondering how long this has been going on."

"What?"

"You and Percy. Especially since your last 'adventure.' He saved you didn't he?"

Annabeth turned the slightest shade of pink. "What of it? He's almost like my brother to me."

"You're horrible at lying," Hebe teased.

"Who said I was lying?"

"Please."

They waited for Shadowfax to come back, and Hebe felt something, a tingle, something that was on the move and boded ill for her. _What could that mean? No monster could harm me and I only speak the truth when I say that. The Titans perhaps…I know that at least they are rising. _

She shook away the thought as Annabeth muttered, "I don't only love him."

Hebe twisted from her seat on the rock to look at her incredulously. "What?"

Annabeth looked helplessly confused. "I…Luke," she said finally by way of explanation.

Hebe nodded. "I see. Was he not the one who betrayed the gods? Was he not he one who tricked you into carrying Atlas' burden?" her tone remained mild.

Annabeth flushed. "You don't understand!"

"Do I not?" Hebe asked softly, her eyes flashing. "Don't presume to know everything about me, Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth chose not to answer and Shadowfax came galloping back. _**We'd better hurry. I don't trust those two being alone for two long.**_ Hebe smiled. _I swear. If horses could grin he just did. _

Hebe swung onto him and Annabeth did the same, choosing not to talk.

_**What's up with her? **_Shadowfax projected to Hebe.

_I had a talk with her._

_**I see.**_

Shadowfax increased his speed quickly, and they were soon flying by the countryside. Hebe brooded on the odd feeling she had had before, and decided to ask Shadowfax.

_Shadowfax, did you feel anything today?_

_**Yes.**_

_You did? Like something was back?_

_**Yes.**_

_When?_

_**Just before I came back.**_

_I see. Do you have any idea as to what it may be? _

_**I have many ideas, being the genius horse I am.**_

Hebe snorted. _Of course. And so what is it, O great one?_

_**It is…**_

_Go on._

_**It is…**_

_Yes?_

_**It is…**_

_Mhm…_

_**It is…**_

_It is obvious you don't know. _Hebe laughed.

Shadowfax huffed. _**And you have any better ideas?**_

_Yes._

_**Like?**_

_Titans, monsters out of the Lord's control…_

_**Hmph. **_

Shadowfax stopped and let both of his passengers off before wandering around grazing. Percy and Grover were making a fire, and had already set up their tents.

"Well we had to do something while we waited," Grover muttered before grabbing his pipes and playing.

Hebe set up her own tent and stared out at the nearby lake. The others soon went and bought food; she didn't want to eat. The feeling was back, like something was coming for her.

Everyone else talked until it grew dark, then they decided to get some rest and went into their tents to sleep. Hebe shivered; the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. _No. It can't be. That's impossible. Curse Zeus…or is it of it's own will? Is Fate truly this cruel?_

_**Apparently.**_ Shadowfax butted in, trotting to her side.

_It's happening all over again._

--

Thousand of hundreds of miles away, he slipped from the temple of Zeus, into a golden stable built for only one.

"Pegasus!" he murmured, taking a golden bridle from the wall. An answering quiet neigh was heard.

"Good. Are you ready?"

A shuffle of hooves. He smiled. _Finally. _

He opened the stall and Pegasus stepped out, every inch of his being as magnificent as it was thousands of years ago.

"Let's go."

--

**How was it? Please review! Can you guess who the 'he' is?**

**Review Responses:**

**Angelapaw: Hey! I have like no plot yet; so updates will be VERY slow. Just a heads up.**

**Tidustide: Lol, thanks! I have like none of the story planned out though, so we'll have to wait and see.**

**Warriorgirlfromtheblock: Thanks! Hoping for more? Like the chapter length? Sorry if it was a bit short, I'll try and make them longer. Lol, Shadowfax is definitely an interesting character. **

**ShadowV2.0: Thanks! Sorry I had to hold it hostage, I really need to see what you guys like, dislike, etc. especially since I don't have this story planned out.**

**Aikkaandmolly124: Hey thanks! Hopefully I'll figure out something soon for this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4 There I Go

Chapter 4

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews! I've started another story and my mom is really pissed that I have a B- in LA. So I have to type some stuff up really fast on the computer after school; updates will be scarcer. Hopefully I'll be able to bring my grade up soon! **

**--**

Hebe couldn't do anything. She hadn't slept the whole night; it was now 6 in the morning. The feeling was still with her; the one that made her feel like something bad was going to happen. Shadowfax was lazily cropping grass by her side.

_Shadowfax, do you have that feeling with you? Still?_

He looked up. _**Somewhat.**_

_I think…Oh gods no._

_**They're coming.**_

Hebe leapt up and woke Percy and Annabeth, ordering them to pack up and wake up Grover as soon as possible. Percy woke up Grover and Annabeth and Hebe scrambled around packing. In the span of ten minutes, everything was packed and Hebe quickly explained.

"Ok. I really have to get to Los Angeles. It's close to Vegas, and it's the only place where I'll be safe. Trust me. I'll explain everything. Annabeth, you come with me. Shadowfax will take us there, Percy, Grover, stay here and please, _don't say anything._"

Hebe mounted Shadowfax and Annabeth scrambled up too.

"Hurry!"

Shadowfax sprinted right into a gallop and around ten minutes later, they were flying by the countryside trying to get to L.A. as fast as possible. Back at the camp however…

"Percy why do you think she's in such a mess? What do you think happened?" Grover asked anxiously, his hands fumbling for his coffee.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait. Say, do you feel a wind-?"

Gusts of winds rolled suddenly. Trees swayed and something hit the ground. As the dust cleared away Percy did a double take. Pegasus stepped out of the dust and a man jumped off the winged horse's back.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Percy and Grover were stunned. _We knew he was immortal but…_

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"We don't know. What do you want with her?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You want to ask me that?"

Percy was rather annoyed and angry. "Yes, we do. You may be the greatest, most famous hero of all time, but you don't belong in this age Hercules."

Hercules raised an eyebrow but let that pass. "I just need to talk to her now she's left the Hunters. When she was a Hunter I couldn't talk to her. All that 'I won't speak to men and won't talk to them' crap. Now that I can I intend to."

Percy felt a side of his mouth pull up into a sneer. "Well too bad. Good luck finding her."

Hercules glared at him but returned to Pegasus' side. "Very well. Pegasus, let's find them."

Hebe urged Shadowfax to run faster then ever before. _He's coming-!_

_**I know that! He has my father with him! This won't be easy!**_

_Shit! He-Hercules has Pegasus with him!? Goddamn! _

Shadowfax snorted and jumped forward again. Above them, slightly further behind, Hercules was flying towards them, Pegasus effortlessly soaring. Shadowfax pounded on the pavement in L.A., galloping towards the entrance to the Underworld. Hebe concentrated and manipulated the Mist so that passerby thought it was just a car.

Pegasus landed and started after Shadowfax. The black stallion raced towards the doors of the Underworld and Hebe dismounted, running into the building. Charon was loading boats with the dead, and Hebe dashed by him.

"Hey you! You're not allowed-"

"CHARON THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! AND I DOUBT YOU'LL EVER GET THAT RAISE IF YOU DON'T LET ME BY!" Hebe screamed, jumping into the boat.

_Shit. The River Thames is still neutral ground. I have to get to the other side; Hercules can only go where Zeus' territory ends. _Annabeth had followed her on and Shadowfax was already out of sight, breezing back to Grover and Percy. Hercules was near, maybe three yards away. Hebe ordered Annabeth to row and grabbed a paddle herself. Summoning the rest of her strength, she created a minor earthquake where Hercules was, knocking him off balance and giving her enough time to row the rest of the way into the Underworld.

Next to Charon, Hercules swore and glanced longingly at Hebe's back. She walked past the spirits of the dead and didn't look back.

--

Back at the camp, Shadowfax was carrying the two males to safety. He breezed through the miles, desperately trying to get back to Hebe. About twenty minutes later, he cantered and executed a graceful jump onto the boat that would carry them into the Underworld.

Hebe and Annabeth were waiting at the other side. Percy and Grover hopped off.

_Lost him._

_**Did he say anything?**_

_No. Not to my face anyways._

"Ok. Why did we just spirit away here? To the Underworld? Who is your father? Why did Chiron let you through? Who was that?" Annabeth asked so many questions Hebe was wondering _how_ her mouth just didn't fall of.

She sighed.

"It's time I've told you all the truth. Firstly, my father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Don't look all that surprised; he's a good father. And the person who was chasing us…was Hercules. Two thousand years ago I met Hercules and I…fell in love with him. He swore he wouldn't hurt me. Tch. Yeah right. He left for some princess or another and she killed his mortal side, Zeus made him immortal. Hercules wanted to talk to me after all these years but I was with the Hunt. You know their vow. No men in their presence. I broke with the Hunters; that's what happens when you break the vow. Artemis caught up to us and she told me she was sorry and she would let me keep my immortality. Then he came and chased us. I have no wish to talk to him. And the Underworld is the only safe place for me because Hercules is Zeus' son; he shares his limits. He can only travel in Zeus' domain, and where the other gods let him. My father was still angry at him for my little incident…I rather like to think I was the only sensible child Hades' had. Does that clear everything up?"

Hebe could tell they were stunned.

"Ok good. I think all the gods have heard my little sob story so I'd rather no half-bloods knew. I don't need to make their parents angry. Now let's go. I need to meet my father."

She turned her back and started her way along the path where the Palace lay. _Wow. He's been doing a lot of innovating lately. More and more people dying I guess. _

The Civil War soldiers saluted her and opened the gates. She strode through, Percy and the rest following. Revolutionary War soldiers shot their guns at the sky before opening the huge doors into Hades' dark Palace.

Said god rose from his throne, the darkly beautiful Persephone doing the same.

"Hebe! Shadowfax! Why are you here?" Hades looked pleased and surprised at the same time. "And why are they back?"

Hebe cracked a smile and kneeled in front of him. "Lord, we are looking for Pan, to rescue him and fulfill the satyrs' dreams. And we're here because…Hercules found us. Shadowfax brought us here."

Something, almost sadness flickered in Hades' eyes. Behind him, Persephone nodded her understanding.

"I see."

Hebe answered, "We'll only be here a bit. We need to find Pan, but then I don't know what I should do. I've forsaken the Hunt's protection."

"You'll always be welcome here," Persephone spoke up in her soft lilting voice.

Hades glanced at Persephone lovingly.

Hebe smiled slightly. "Thank you. However…I do not think I could stay. I don't know where I truly belong." She stood up.

Percy cut in. "Lord Hades, have you sensed Pan lately?"

Hebe's father narrowed his eyes. "No."

Grover sighed. "We'll never be able to find him…"

No one answered him.

--

**Ok I just stopped there cause otherwise it would've gone on forever. I recently got a very bad flame on the story A New Hope. Really, I've asked FFnet to look into that person; don't think it'd help though. And school is starting to catch up with me;; updates will be slower for all my stories.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chappie!**

**Review Responses:**

**Angelapaw: Thanks!! I got flamed yesterday; really, that person needs to be investigated into. Was rather hurtful, but I'll get over it. **

**PoisonedMoonlight: Heyy thanks! I really need to think up of more things, but yeahh.**

**Rainbow Droplets: Thanks!! Yep, one day I was soo bored so went to wikipedia and read up on all the gods/goddesses. Lol. Her dad's Hades, hope this chapter cleared it up.**

**WarriorGirlFromTheBlock: Haha thanks!! Yeah, when I write it out it has to be like 7 pages to be the amount it is on word. I'll check out your story if I get the chance!**


	5. Chapter 5 Here in the Underworld

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**--**

Hades was allowing them to stay in his palace; mainly because of Hebe. She was almost completely relaxed though there was a noticeable change in her that even the half-bloods picked up on; the experience with Hercules had been jarring.

Percy frowned as he, Grover and Annabeth wracked their brains trying to figure out a way to get to Vegas quickly and which hotel/casino he would be in over a map.

"So there is the…Paris, Caesar's Palace, MGM, Luxor…Bellagio…Aladdin…" Grover went off.

"Not the Bellagio or Paris; too fancy. Aladdin is too much like a desert. Luxor…is a pyramid so I doubt it, Caesar's Palace…no...MGM!! That hotel has lions in it!" Annabeth muttered.

Percy stared at her. "Not…_real_ lions right?"

Annabeth gave him a look. "They're real all right. Apparently their trained too…but I wouldn't count on that."

Percy visibly twitched. "What?!"

"Yeah MGM is famous for that. And Pan is god of nature. Lions are animals. So he has to be in the MGM!"

Grover jerked awake. "When will we get going!?"

"Well we have to figure out a way there first," Annabeth kept a cool head.

"Um well we could ask Shadowfax to get us there, take this route here and turn off here. There's the Nevada desert here; we can cut through there. Then we'd be in the Vegas strip. The MGM is here, in the middle." Percy offered.

Annabeth stared at him with an unreadable expression. He shrugged it off.

"Now we just have to tell Hebe," Grover muttered, folding and giving the map to Annabeth.

"That experience with Hercules really…shocked her…" she murmured putting the map away.

_Yeah. And she's been talking with Shadowfax gods know where…here in the Underworld the three of us are only allowed here in the castle. Really, why did Pan disappear in the first place?_

--

Hebe leaned against the wall in Persephone's garden, Shadowfax whinnying to several other horses. _How am I going to get to Vegas? With…Hercules around…_

Shadowfax heard her thoughts and nudged her with his nose.

_**It'll all be ok. Don't worry. We can survive this. **_

_Shadowfax did my father ever make you immortal?_

_**Yes. Well not really. Came with the package. **_

_Your mother and Pegasus. Of course. Just checking. It…to put it bluntly, it would suck without you for all millennium. _

_**I would be tremendously bored without you as well. Little sister.**_

_You're younger than I am!_

…_**in horse years you aren't.**_

Hebe laughed. Shadowfax always could make her feel better.

_So any ideas on how to get to Vegas?_

_**Yeah, maybe I can get you guys there.**_

…_The route?_

_**Through the desert of course. It'd be kind of hot though, so bring lots of water.**_

Hebe smiled. _You'll never change will you?_

_**Nope.**_

_I would have felt so bad for your mother if you had to live here._

_**Eh…me too.**_

Persephone glided into the garden, dreamily picking a pomegranate.

"I do hope you're all right Hebe," the queen said. "Things can get frustrating at times."

Hebe gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll figure something out."

"Oh good."

"If you don't mind me asking Persephone, how did you fall in love with Father?" Hebe asked suddenly.

"Oh. I'm sure you know the story, he kidnapped me. Not very romantic, but the ways he tried to get me to stay were. He gifted me with so many beautiful things…I realized he's not all that tough and dark god; he is rather soft. That fondness grew…" her eyes turned soft.

"I see." Hebe didn't say anything else and set her jaw.

Persephone sighed to herself. Hebe had been through so much over the years; it was hard not to pity her. She rose and said, "Do be careful. These times are hard," and smiling softly, she took her leave.

--

Percy shook with excitement as he drew a straight line from the map. He and Grover were mapping the most direct route from Los Angeles to Vegas, while Annabeth went to look for Hebe.

A little bit later, Annabeth returned with both Hebe and Shadowfax.

"Ok, so we've been mapping out a good route to Vegas. And we've found out where Pan will be," Annabeth said.

Hebe raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where?"

"In the MGM Casino and Hotel," Grover murmured, putting the finishing touches on the map."

"Good. When do we leave?" Hebe asked.

"We were thinking as soon as we got our supplies, which…should be ready in a couple hours," Percy said.

Hebe nodded. "Good. I don't know how long I will be accompanying you…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Annabeth whipped her head around. "You have to go along with us!"

"I don't know if I can Annabeth."

"Why can't you?"

Hebe didn't reply.

Annabeth relaxed. "So you're going with us right?"

"I suppose."

Shadowfax snorted but didn't say anything for once.

"Ok well I…am going back to pack. If you need me I'll be in my room." Hebe turned around and disappeared.

"What's with her?" Percy wondered aloud.

Shadowfax whinnied._**Just pressure. And…**_

"And what?" Grover wondered.

The dark horse didn't reply.

_Hebe…_Annabeth thought sadly. _I really think Hercules is sorry. If that's what you're worried about. Maybe people do change. I hope Luke does._

--

Hades drummed his fingers against his dark throne worriedly. His only living child had been granted immortality by Artemis of all gods, was living here, in the _Underworld_ with three mortals and possible the greatest hero of all time was determined to have his say.

_I always knew Hebe was different from my sons…her mother was already proof of that. I didn't know, didn't foresee all of this however. Maybe that was my greatest mistake. Now, the Second Titan war is upon us…What can Hebe contribute to? She could fight but…she is empty. Hercules hurt her so badly and now…time cannot heal all wounds, only dull the pain. Perhaps I should ask Persephone…_ At once a smile lifted the corner of the Lord of the Dead's mouth.

Someone rapped on the door smartly.

"Yes?" Hades called impatiently.

A skeleton ran in. "There's been a problem. The Hills of the Damned have been overflowing with souls; we need your attention immediately."

Hades sighed. _Why can't these humans try and do good in their life?_

--

Shadowfax bounded away to the stables to visit his family and to take his troubled mind off Hebe. He blew out a troubled breath and sighed. _Why can't she just…try and make herself happy for once? The only time I've ever seen her truly happy…was when Hercules was there. Anything even remotely close to that happiness was when she was with the Hunters…_

Shadowfax heard his mother trumpet a greeting and his mood brightened. _Ah well. I'll talk to Hebe later._

--

Percy caught Annabeth staring at him again before she looked away quickly. _What the heck? She's been doing that for awhile…weird._

He folded the map and tucked it into his backpack before asking the other two if they wanted to get something to eat.

"Yeah but where do we get things to eat? This is the Underworld for a reason," Annabeth answered.

"Don't know but we could ask Persephone."

Grover snorted. "Hopefully she wont be with her husband. Hades isn't exactly happy to have us here."

"Yeah I guess. Well Persephone said if we needed anything to go tell the skeleton at the front gate and it'll happen for us."

"Then let's go find it!"

--

Hebe sat in her room, staring blankly at her possessions. She was packing…or at least she had been. Her mind drifted back over the centuries and hot tears leaked out of her closed eyes.

**Hey how was that?? Sorry for the bit of a wait; couldn't figure out what to put in here. Please R&R!**

**Review Responses: **

**WarriorGirlFromTheBlock: Lol yeah. Now my grade in L.A. of all subjects is slipping… . . Retarded essay…**

**PoisonedMoonlight: Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sin City Here We Go

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Oh my god so sorry didn't update earlier!! Writer's block sucks…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**I'll be gone on vacation from December 7th to the 27th, so this is the last update. Please review! Think of this as my Christmas present to you all.**

--

They were about to leave the Underworld. Hebe had said goodbye to Persephone and Hades, saying that she hoped they would meet again soon and thank you for the hospitality. Just another day in the twisted formalities of the gods.

"So we're going to the Las Vegas strip, then we'll search the MGM for Pan?" Annabeth asked.

Hebe nodded. She still wasn't in the mood to talk, choosing instead to sit and remember.

Annabeth sighed to herself and went off to Percy and Grover.

--

A couple days later, they were standing in the MGM. Hebe had manipulated the Mist for the humans; they saw Shadowfax as a large burly man.

"Time for Operation Rescue Pan," Percy muttered.

Hebe smiled thinly. "I don't know. Maybe we won't exactly…_rescue_ him so much as find him."

Grover acknowledged this and frowned. "If we can't rescue him then what are we supposed to do?"

Annabeth gave him a weird look. "Tell the gods maybe? If _we_ can't rescue the god of nature the Big Three at least can."

_**So where would Pan be?**_ Shadowfax asked quietly. _**In the lion's glass cage? **_

"I don't think so…perhaps underneath or something?" Percy suggested, pressed against the glass and examining the false stone floor.

Hebe frowned and tugged a stone slightly. It gave way, revealing a hatch. A security guard frowned and started towards them.

"Grover would you use the Mist?" she asked him, opening the hatch.

He nodded and concentrated. The security guard fell back, dazed.

"Ok. Who wants to go first? No one? Ah I guess I will," Hebe lowered herself into the hole. Shadowfax followed her freefall then Percy, Grover and Annabeth, who closed the hatch.

They were in a dark and damp basement, with storage boxes piled around. Percy took a peek in one and found soaps and shampoos.

"Well, that's one way to promote healthy hygiene!"

Grover snorted. "Yet you wouldn't believe how unhygienic you mortals are."

Percy shrugged and Hebe told them to search the wide basement for any signs of immortality.

They carefully overturned boxes and opened small closets, looking everywhere for a sign of Pan. No luck.

"Ok, well we-"

A flash appeared out of the corner of Shadowfax's eye.

_**Ah what now?**_

The mortals turned around.

"You again?" Hebe snarled, evidently pissed off.

Ares stood, bike and all, in the middle of the basement. He sneered at them.

"Yeah it's me again. You have a problem lover-girl?"

Hebe's eyes flashed. "At least I'm not having an affair with the goddess of _love_ Ares. Some upholder."

"Yeah well-she's prettier than you'll ever be."

Hebe laughed hollowly. "I don't pretend that I think I'm _pretty_ Ares. I don't give a damn."

His jaw muscle worked. "Well-" he struggled to find something to insult her with.

"Just leave already wouldn't you? Can't you see you're not wanted here, or are you too blind for even that?"

He growled but disappeared in a flash, after hurling, "You'll see who wields _real_ power back on Olympus dear Hebe. Your father won't be there."

"Finally," was all Hebe said before she went back to searching for a sign of Pan.

Shadowfax flicked his tail irritably.

_**Where is he?!**_

"There's still that huge part that we didn't check Shadowfax," Percy pointed to the other end of the basement.

Shadowfax flicked his tail again and clopped over the other end to take a look.

He blew out a breath frustratedly and he nosed along the walls. _I wonder where Pan is really? And how is Hebe doing? If only she'd stayed in the Underworld, she might have been safe there. But now…here in the mortal realm she can be attacked anytime. Why…can't she just do what's good for her for one fucking time??_

--

Hebe was beginning to regret coming to Las Vegas. Here, she was constantly on edge, wired with adrenaline and snapping at people who didn't deserve it. But she couldn't find the words to either apologize or say why she was being so drawn. Hercules had badly shocked her and she really needed to put it out of her mind. And she knew it.

"Hey what's this?" Grover pushed a box out of his way to peer at a crack in the wall.

"Yeah you and Percy look for stuff over there, Hebe and I will check over here," Annabeth said determinedly, tying her hair up.

Hebe ran her hand over the walls, trying to figure out what was Mist and what was real; because Pan wouldn't be hidden by human, mortal means. Forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand, she moved the boxes against the walls.

"If the boxes 'go into' the wall, then the Mist would be there," Hebe explained to a puzzled Annabeth.

"Ah," Annabeth muttered and pushed all the boxes until they were pressed against the wall.

About an hour later, the two women sat down.

"Nothing?" Percy asked as he came over.

"Yeah..." Annabeth answered first.

"Oh. Because we just found something," Percy grinned, his hair flopping into his eyes.

"Oh, well let's hurry up!" Hebe was suddenly full of energy again.

Shadowfax was next to Grover, sniffing at a crack that Grover was widening.

"Oh, they used human means to cover up the Mist…is that even possible?" Annabeth asked.

_**Only if you're very experienced,**_ Shadowfax said.

Grover grunted and made a large enough hole so that a small person could crawl in.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" Hebe asked wryly, brushing away dusty debris.

"I'll do it," Grover said bravely, "I'm the reason we're here after all."

Hebe glanced at him with something like respect, and moved everyone out of the way.

"We'll try and make the hole bigger and go after you," she said.

Grover nodded grimly and crawled his way into the hole, sucking in his sides.

Percy hacked at the side with Riptide, seeing Grover's hooves disappear Hebe did the same with her own sword. It was now large enough for any of the three to go in.

"I'll go in then, unless you want to?" Percy asked them and returning Riptide to it's pen form.

Hebe shook her head. "Don't forget this quest will restore some of the power to the gods over the Titans. You are the one who decides this fate. So you may as well go first."

Percy gritted his teeth and slid himself through the low hole and Annabeth followed.

"Shadowfax you won't be able to go…unless you want to cause a cave in," Hebe murmured.

_**Make a new hole, and I can watch from there. Higher, though. And you better come back. You comb-stealer!**_

Hebe laughed weakly. "I'll give it back don't worry."

_**Good. Now, here's a good spot for a hole,**_ Shadowfax said, nudging a higher piece of wall and stepping back.

Hebe slammed her sword into the wall and twisted it, causing a large chunk to fall away.

"Is that good enough?" she asked.

_**Yes. Now go! Before they kill themselves.**_

"Alright," Hebe pushed herself into the hole.

The Mist was swirling so that it was near impossible to hear anything, and a lion roared.

_Of course! Right under the lion pen!_

The humans were attempting to negotiate with some…thing. It looked like a satyr, but it radiated so much more power.

"Well if you would let us free you, then you could fix all the pollution and everything!" Annabeth almost lost it.

"What is the point? The Golden Fleece is gone, as is the Golden Age of time where any immortal being could descend and walk upon the earth. And-"

Pan broke off when Hebe stepped forward.

"Yes? I remember you well, daughter of Hades. How is Shadowfax?"

"Quite disappointed he could not come in, Lord," she responded. "And as I could remember, nothing could imprison a God for long. What happened?"

Pan smiled bitterly. "The first one."

"What?!" Grover cried out.

"Firstly, Pan, the satyrs have been searching for you for more than two thousand years. All have searched to their deaths, because the Golden Fleece that these three retrieved always led the searchers to Poly-"

"They have?" Pan's eyes widened. "No wonder no one has found me! I thought it wouldn't take them long!"

Hebe resisted the urge to roll her eyes but Percy couldn't help himself.

"The point is who imprisoned you?" Annabeth asked.

"The Titan," Pan said, his immortal being hunched over. "Kronos' henchman."

"If they were not Titans, how did he manage to-?"

"He gave them power enough, many of them. And now Kronos is about to break free of his bonds."

"Then what-" Percy broke off when the earth beneath them started to rumble and give way.

A huge crack was before them, leaving six serpentine women, a dozen twisted monsters and Luke.

Percy's eyes turned a stormy dark green as he spat out, "Luke."

Said person smiled manically. "Perseus, Grover, Annabeth," he rolled each name in his mouth luxuriously. "And my dear fellow Pan. Who might you be, incidentally?" he directed at Hebe.

Hebe jerked her head, signaling to the other three as she slipped her sword out casually, flicking dust from the hilt. "Not very informed are you, Luke? My. Kronos is slipping."

Luke was disheveled; his face tight, dull and gaunt. And angry.

"Do not speak of the Lord! You are unworthy!" he spat.

Hebe smiled mockingly. "_I'm_ unworthy…" she let the insult hang.

Luke was losing control. "Attack them!" he cried out.

Hebe struck quickly, severing a serpentine woman's head off. The monster cried out, before it blew away in a puff of yellow dust.

Percy was locked with Luke in a vicious duel; they pressed each other back and forth across the room. Annabeth slit the back of a burly, twisted thing and it exploded. Grover took a small spear and was dancing around with it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Hebe wasn't an idiot. She knew what the stakes were and what the most likely outcome was. They were going to be captured. What she didn't anticipate, however, was the appearance of another. Guess who.

--

**Hey everyone! How was that?? Please review!**

**Review Responses:**

**Angelapaw: Sorry!! I can never seem to update this story as often as my other two (and currently stumped on one). I'll try and update when I get back!**

**Trizee: Hey and thanks! And yes, Shadowfax is Gandalf's horse but I really was creativity challenged then and just picked Shadowfax as a name. **

**Israeli-American: Thanks!!!! Glad you liked it :).**


	7. Chapter 7 Success! Somewhat

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Made my Christmas : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

--

Hercules stood there again.

_Why can't he fucking just stay away?!_ Hebe swore inwardly. They still needed him. Otherwise, the battle was completely over.

"Who are _you_?" Luke snarled.

Hebe grinned maliciously. "Now Luke, remember your faint manners."

"Fuck off. Who is he?" Luke asked one of his henchmen, who were backing up.

"Son of Zeusss," a snake lady hissed. "Son of Zeusss who isss immortal."

Luke put two and two together. "Hercules? Ah, I thought you turned lazy and fat on Olympus. No matter."

Hercules rammed a stone cold look into Luke's eyes, causing him to flinch. "Well then, sorry you were ah, disappointed."

Percy slammed Riptide into Luke's shield, his strength powered by anger.

Hebe cut her way over to Annabeth and Grover, leaving two monsters gone. She didn't notice Hercules follow as he destroyed two more monsters.

"Grover you might want to convince Pan that we're trying to help him??" Hebe suggested. "We'll cover you."

Grover nodded fearfully and crawled over to where Pan was chained on the wall.

Annabeth stabbed another thing and edged over to Hebe, an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Who should I-?!" she asked desperately.

Hebe smiled sadly. "I can't answer that for you. Only you can. Just look for the answer and you'll know."

"Hebe! Don't tell me that now!"

"Well I am! It's the only way, Annabeth, and if you choose wrongly it'll destroy our only chance at survival. Does that tell you who I think you should pick?"

"…Yes. It won't be any easier though."

Hebe snorted. "Please. Luke is in love with Thalia. You yourself are free to choose him, but just know that path will lead to heartbreak."

"Which I'm sure you know all about don't you?" Annabeth muttered out of the corner of her mouth, nodding at Hercules.

Hebe jerked her head around to give her a razor-cold glare, her posture suddenly stiff and tense. "Don't talk of things you don't know! You have _no_ fucking idea what I went through," she hissed icily.

"Well here's a chance to fix that! People change you know."

"I'm sure. You only wish to believe that because of Luke. Otherwise you'd toss that idea straight out of your head."

On the other side of the chamber, Percy and Luke fought each other, going this way and that, trying to gain dominance. Hebe saw Annabeth glance at them worriedly, then tear her eyes away to slash at some other monster.

And finally there was just Percy and Luke, sparring back and forth. Hercules made an attempt to go over, but Hebe snapped at him, "Don't."

He didn't. Just then was the only time she had acknowledged him in…for too long. She had barely glanced at him, but actually registered that he was as attractive as he had been, with his brown hair just long enough to almost flop over his eyes, his lean, muscular build as ready for danger as ever.

Percy was beginning to crack under the strain of defending himself against Luke's vicious blows. Sweat dribbled steadily off both bodies, tensed with hatred.

Luke's grey face was twisted with anger, anger that gave him strength. _Augh! He's…winning! No, think…of something that makes you angry. When Annabeth was taken!_

Percy snapped Riptide around and broke into Luke's defense, the clang of steel on steel deafening.

A look of shock spread over Luke's face, but he recovered, slicing a cut into Percy's cheek. _Uhh. That stings. I wonder if it's bleeding?_

Next to Pan, Annabeth and Grover were struggling to slice the chains with celestial bronze. Hebe went over, slipping out her sword and sawing at the chain. A single link broke. Then another, with four more to go. Finally, with Annabeth tearing into one end and Hebe sawing at another, Grover snapped the last link in half, freeing the Lord.

Across the tiles, Luke saw that Pan had been freed and that he was extremely angry. Causing another cut on Percy's chest, he flicked his sword and with the last parting words of, "You can't run forever!" disappeared with a flash.

Hercules ran over to Pan. Well maybe not so much Pan's side as Hebe's side. As Percy walked over, sword dragging while he gingerly pressed on his cuts, he thought that Hercules was obviously in love with Hebe. _Like really, really noticeable. And hopeless. Didn't she say he cheated on her or something? Good luck getting her back._

Pan rubbed his arms where the chains had borne into them.

"Thank you," he said. "I will arrange transport back to Olympus. The gods need to know about Luke and the Titan Army as well as my return."

He waved his hand and winced when nothing happened. "Bah. Las Vegas is filthy. So polluted my power is low. Wait."

The nature god concentrated for a little bit and finally managed to swirl the seven of them away and into Olympus. There was a celestial bronze shield that was supposed to be hit whenever the Gods needed to gather together when someone needed their help. It was there, but no one really used it. Till now. Hebe shot a silver arrow that flew through the air gracefully before hitting the shield with a ring.

Immediately they were now standing in the great hall where the gods were sitting.

"Well?" Zeus asked impatiently. "You rang the bell-which, I admit, no one has ever rung before. So what is it?"

"First, Lord, we need all major gods here," Hebe spoke calmly.

Zeus frowned. "They are all-"

"Including Lord Hades."

Zeus didn't look happy. "We all know you and your father are close, but really,-"

"Father." A simple word from Hercules caused Zeus to stop and to wordlessly summon his brother.

"Thank you," Hebe didn't really address those two words to anyone.

Moments later, the Lord of the Underworld and Persephone appeared in a swirl of dark clouds.

The Lord lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you had me banned from here brother?"

Zeus looked annoyed. "Your _daughter_ insisted."

"Ah yes. And so why did you call?"

Pan stepped forward, to all the gods' surprise and amazement.

"Thank you all, for assembling here. These fine children have rescued me, and we bring important news of the Titan army." Pan told the gods everything. The mortals, Hercules and Shadowfax all couldn't hide their boredom but apparently Hebe could.

"How do you manage to look attentive?" Percy whispered.

She smiled wryly. "If your offspring of a god the first thing you learn after speech is diplomacy."

Annabeth smiled. "That's true…Seaweed Brain over here still hasn't learned to talk though apparently."

"Hey!"

_**Young love. Amazing. **_Shadowfax commented dryly to Hebe, who suppressed a grin.

_Wait till you find some-oh wait. You're not young anymore._

_**Hebe!! That's it, I'm leaving! **_Shadowfax said indignantly and took a few steps. And came back. _**Where'd you put my comb you,-you…hurter of feelings!!**_

_Amazing comeback. As for your comb, it's somewhere._

_**Sniff, sniff. Mean, mean people. **_

_Hey what do you expect? Daughter of Hades here._

_**Ah right. That explains so much.**_

_Proud of it! _

_**How did I get stuck with you? **_

_No, you love me._

_**That's what they all say…and yet in reality…**_

_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_

_**Yes ma'am.**_

The god's stopped bickering.

"And you say Luke had many monsters with him?" Poseidon's deep voice boomed.

"Many, Father," Percy answered him.

"Troubling…" Hephaestus murmured.

"I propose we set up an army! We need to crush the Titans!" Ares shouted.

"Ares don't be hasty," Hades replied in a bored voice. "That still wouldn't work. We have to destroy the significant monsters first, and the henchman Kronos is working through you dolt."

Hebe suppressed a grin at her father's bluntness. It was common knowledge Hades detested most, if not all, of Zeus' offspring. _I wonder why._

Ares was red with anger. "Yeah well I don't see you trying to do anything for the war! Just like your father aren't you Hebe!"

"I sincerely apologize if this is incorrect, but it is extremely well known you shag with certain…deities instead of 'forming an army'," Hebe threw back at him, unfazed.

_**Ooh. Good thing Aphrodite isn't here or she'd throw you off this hill…**_

_Mhm. Why isn't she here?_

_**Bet she got caught up wrecking some mortal's life.**_

_Ahaha I bet._

"Ares, she _does_ have a point," Poseidon pointed out mildly. "You haven't done anything to help the war effort."

"Alright, alright, let us stop making fun of poor Ares," Dionysus was the surprising peacekeeper.

Artemis spoke up. "If I may interrupt?" she addressed Poseidon.

"But of course," he replied.

"I, and my brother Apollo, will set out immediately to kill the monsters who are the biggest threat to us. Granted, we are already lucky, for Atlas is stuck under his burden again."

"Lucky, not lucky enough!" Zeus said. "I agree with Ares. Let the forges of Good ring, and let the training begin! Our army must be huge! Half-bloods, satyrs, dryads, nymphs alike must band together! It starts today!" his voice echoed throughout Olympus.

"This discussion is over. Hades, you will rouse your army of monsters to fight the Titans'. Poseidon, the sea, the ship! All other gods will hunt those monsters! I shall oversee the coming of the land army here. Dionysus, the half-bloods! All of the other gods will hunt the monsters, in twos. We begin now!"

--

**Had to stop it there otherwise it would've gone on forever. Happy Holidays everyone and please review!!**

**Review Responses:**

**Alledaria: Thanks, lol! Yes, but some stuff is about to happen. Have fun reading!**

**Dreamgirl555: Wow thanks!**

treehuggers-nerds-Kayla-Jes...:**I admit, I copied and pasted your name haha. Lol and thanks!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Camp half Blood

**Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**--**

The gods were disappearing in bright flashes of light to do what Zeus had ordered. Soon, only Athena, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus himself remained. Grover and Shadowfax were left in the hall as each deity steered their offspring away to talk privately.

Zeus/Hercules-----------

"Gods, that Hebe girl is irritating, for lack of better words. Too damn righteous and untrustworthy, takes after her father. Huh."

Hercules shifted uncomfortably. "Everyone has a different opinion of others," he muttered.

Zeus stopped. "What are you saying son?"

"Nothing father."

"Do you mean you want her back?" Zeus' voice was shrewd.

"Father, I made a mistake. One that lasted thousands of years. I want to fix things."

"Leave that until the end of this damned war!"

"It's already been too long," Hercules said evenly.

"She won't take you back."

"Stop putting me off, because it won't work."

"Be careful. That's all I have to say. She's a spitfire."

Hercules said he would and went with Zeus to oversee the war preparations.

--

Athena/Annabeth----

"So where did you discover Pan?" Athena asked.

"In Las Vegas, the MGM hotel. He still hasn't said how he got down there though."

Athena stopped. "In the war, all half-bloods are extremely important. None are to be killed or captured. You, that is, demi-gods are the way we can control sanity. If we have no weapons…Kronos will destroy the world."

"I know mom. Will Artemis' Hunters join us?" she asked.

"Yes. We need all the help we can get. We have called on all beings, and Zeus will most likely free monsters we can trust."

"Like Prometheus?" Annabeth asked.

Athena nodded. "Yes. And many that helped Zeus gain his throne."

"Oh."

"Much is at stake. Danger is near. Be careful, my daughter," Athena warned before vanishing.

--

Poseidon/Percy------

"Hi dad," Percy said awkwardly.

"Percy, I have to say I'm very, very proud of you. You've done so many things, and if, in this war, some people don't survive…they'll have given their lives for the best and they will be honored."

"Thanks. Have you figured out what to do with their ship yet?"

"It is irritating to say the least. I send storms and waves to destroy it, and yet it survives."

"Did you sense the army?"

"It grows larger with every minute. I must go now. Percy," Poseidon looked him in the eye, "The war is more dangerous than any before, and all half-bloods are sorely needed. Be careful, and guard your heart."

"I will," Percy replied and watched as his father disappeared.

--

Hades and Persephone/ Hebe----

"I'm surprised Zeus summoned me," Hades raised an eyebrow.

Hebe shrugged. "It's good to have backup."

Hades smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Congratulations on rescuing Pan," Persephone said softly, a small smile lifting her lips.

'Thank you. It was rather…difficult."

"Remember in this war, anything and everything is at stake. We will all give our all to fight it, but it still may not be enough. Be careful," Hades said carefully.

"I will. I'm most worried about the army size and the half-bloods," the words were said causally.

Hades' brow furrowed. "There may not be enough half-bloods to defeat the monsters. Training must be stepped up immediately, and more half-bloods recruited. The satyrs are working overtime are they not?" he asked.

"Yes, they are," Hebe answered. "Living off coffee they are," she muttered.

Hades managed to grin and said that he should be overseeing the monsters in the gods' control now.

"Goodbye, take care!" Persephone called softly as she took Hades' arm and disappeared.

--

Back with Kronos, another piece reappeared in his sarcophagus. The guards, five dragon ladies, hissed with pleasure as they took note that only twelve more pieces were needed before they could attack.

Luke was standing before a monster, half lion and half bear. It was the only thing that could translate Kronos' thoughts. It twitched, eyes widening.

"What is it?" Luke snapped. He was obviously in a foul mood.

"My Lord says that you have failed him yet again."

"Obviously! What else?"

"He reserves punishment because of the coming war. However…as soon as it is over, he plans to-"

"You don't need to finish that. I'll redeem myself."

"Your chances are not always unlimited Luke."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't need them to be unlimited. I just need one more."

"My lord is deliberating. He says th-you have one last chance. If you fail one more time…"

"Yes?" Luke snapped.

"He will kill you."

--

Thalia stood, listening intently to Artemis as she outlined their plan. She was going to take three Hunters with her to destroy some monsters with Apollo.

"My lady, may I go?" Thalia asked, sweeping her short black hair out of her face.

Artemis smiled sadly but shook her head. "I am sorry, Thalia, but my attendants need a leader. You will train with the halfbloods."

Thalia's head jerked up. "My lady-!"

"This is the way it has been resolved. And do keep an eye on young Percy and Annabeth. Right now the only company they have is Hebe," her eyes clouded for a second.

Apollo bounded over. "Ready sis?" he asked cheerily.

"Don't call me sis!" she snapped. "But yes."

Apollo grinned and summoned his now mini-van like chariot.

'Let's go!" he cried, shoving his sister and three attendants in and driving off.

Thalia let out a sigh. Now all she had to do was lead the fifty-some Hunters to Camp Half-Blood. Easier said that done.

--

Clarisse rubbed her neck angrily. Percy and Annabeth, as well as some girl _Hebe_ had come back a few days ago, with a ridiculous horse and Grover the satyr. They'd claimed that war was really soon and training to be doubled.

And so now Clarisse was sparring with other Ares cabin mates. Everyone else was off doing something, be it climbing, riding the Pegasi, canoeing or sparring. Of course, Percy Jackson had to be the hero. Again.

Clarisse hated him for that.

--

Percy was trying to get past Hebe's guard. Even though she'd been using a bow for a couple hundred years, she was still good with a sword. Unfortunately.

It was like she could read his mind, seeing where he would strike next and either block it or dance out of reach.

_How does she do that? Wait, no…ah man! Annabeth's watching!_

He struggled to bring his sword back up, but then thought of the trick Luke himself had taught him. Percy brought both of the swords close. Hebe's eyes narrowed and she was about to draw back, but Percy flipped his wrist, causing Hebe to drop her blade.

"Neat trick. Useful, but you won't always be facing someone with a sword," Hebe commented, picking up her sword.

"Ok, now spar with Annabeth, who'll use her knife. Then you can both practice," Hebe said, walking over next to Shadowfax.

_**How are they?**_ He asked.

Hebe shrugged. _They'll survive._

_**Hopefully. It won't do to have all the gods after us just because their kids were idiots.**_

Hebe chuckled. _Indeed. Want to give them privacy?_

…_**Nah. **_

_Pft. Well I am. They're…enjoying each other's company._

_**Mushy mush. **_

_If you say so._

She walked off. Shadowfax debated, then followed her.

_**I have decided you are the only one at this camp with the same level of high intelligence with one such as I,**_ he whinnied, showing his teeth.

_Yeah. Oh look its Chiron! I wonder what he would think if someone let slip what you just said…_Hebe teased.

Shadowfax harrumphed. _**Well, being the great sport he is, I expect he would just say to keep training…not that he wants to know of course.**_

Hebe chuckled, eyes on the mess hall.

_Would you happen to know what we should do now?_

_**Hm. Train the dolts how to ride a Pegasus?**_

_We're going to use you. Since of course, you are so much more patient and generally much better than a Pegasus._

_**Of course. I am delighted you have finally figured it out.**_

_Yes, and I am delighted you have finally appreciated my genius,_ they whirled back around to head towards the stables. First up: Clarisse.

--

Shadowfax bolted towards Hebe when she reappeared two hours later.

_Didja have fun?_ She asked innocently.

_**HAVE FUN?!?!?!?!**_ Shadowfax roared. _**SHE NEARLY BROKE MY BACK!!!!!**_

_Well I did warn you,_ Hebe said dryly.

_**No you didn't! There was nothing you could have said to prepare me for the full horror of having Ares' fat ass daughter try and **__**control**__** and **__**ride**__** me!!!**_

_Er…sorry?_

_**SORRY!!!!!**_ Shadowfax started chasing her around.

"OK OK!" Hebe choked out, laughing as she nearly got caught. "I give. What do you want!?"

_**SOMEONE TO BRUSH ME!!!!!!**_ Shadowfax lit up.

"Alright," Hebe muttered, grinning, and brushed him until he fell asleep.

--

**Hey everyone. Another chapter! Love it? Hate it? **_**Please review!! **_

**Review Response: **

**I'm Strange and I Like it: Lol, love your username! And thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9 Training

**Thanks for the two reviews! And, I just noticed, ten people have this on their favs but only four have it on their alerts! Weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**--**

Percy sat alone at his table, munching on a cheeseburger. _Weird. Annabeth never knew how to fight against a sword using a knife before. When did she learn that?_ He glanced over at Annabeth's table, where she sat with her look-a-like brothers and sisters. She looked up for half a second, lips curving into a smile when their eyes met, and turned away to talk to her sister.

Percy noticed that it was getting hot in the room and that he had definetly eaten something odd. Otherwise, why was his stomach…acting weird? Yeah, the camp's food was definetly going bad. Definetly.

--

Annabeth's blood was pounding as she tried to talk to her sister casually. She nodded as the other girl, Lisa, went on and on about the stupid Ares cabin. _He looked at me! He's never done that before…does this mean that he's…growing up? And being more mature? Heh... Seaweed Brain can't grow up. Right?_

She struggled to keep her mind on the conversation, nodding aimlessly.

Lisa stopped mid-sentence. "Hey Annabeth are you ok? You look kind of hot and bothered."

_Hot and bothered is right._ "Uh, no, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied briskly.

Then Lisa carried on about some guy in Hermes cabin who had smiled at her and stopped for a chat. _How can she think about all that stuff while there is going to be a war?! Oh wait…_Annabeth laughed at herself silently. _I guess it's good to be a regular kid for a bit._

--

_The half-bloods have improved amazingly. They are surely ready to fight?_ Hebe asked Shadowfax, silently curled on the shore of the sea.

_**They seem fine to me. **_

_Shadowfax the last time you said that the whole army was practically wiped out!_

_**Hey! I was kidding last time! The general had no sense of humor.**_

_Intelligent indeed. What do you make of Percy and Annabeth?_

_**Hah! I thought no one would notice. **_

_Yet after you become immortal most things are clearer._

_**I suppose. It is rather amusing watching them deny their attraction to the other.**_

_I would have them happy in the time of war. _

_**You would know of that.**_ This time, Shadowfax's words held no sarcasm.

_I would,_ Hebe said neutrally.

Shadowfax didn't respond, leaving Hebe to dwell in her past.

--

Percy dove into the ocean at five in the morning. _Maybe it was a good thing Blackjack woke me up so early. Oh yeah, why did he wake me up? I know he said something about Annabeth…heh, maybe that's why I jumped out of bed so fast. _

Some hippocampi were swimming around lazily, stopping to bow, or whatever it was they did. Percy just swam deeper, faint curiosity spurring him on. He swam until he reached the bottom of a higher ocean shelf.

_Heh, this is a nice seat,_ Percy laughed to himself. _The coral's pretty too. Do they even have coral in Virginia? Well. Apparently. _He felt something flying over the water. _Wha—Blackjack?_

_**Yes! Hey boss glad I found ya, but couldja please get out of the water? Connections getting watery.**_

Percy rolled his eyes and pushed off, appearing at the surface after a moment.

_You called?_ He asked dryly, treading to the shore.

_**Yeah. You're girlfriends looking for you.**_

_Wha—who?_

_**Annabeth or something. **_

_She's not my girlfriend!!_

_**Yeah…well hurry up and get on boss!**_

_Don't call me boss!_ Percy vaulted easily onto the pegasus's back.

Blackjack flew easily into Camp, dropping Percy off at breakfast. He sat down at Athena's table casually and asked, "You were looking for me?" to Annabeth.

"Yeah," Annabeth said distractedly. "I um…well…"

"Mhm?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't know how to fly a Pegasus," Annabeth flushed.

"Oh." He desperately wished he could find something intelligent to say.

Her expression grew annoyed. "So, Seaweed Brain, planning on helping me anytime soon?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. Right after breakfast?"

Annabeth refrained from rolling her eyes and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm not hungry—I'll meet you at the stables," Percy said before leaving.

Annabeth shook her head mockingly. Lisa asked, "Hey Annabeth, d'you think that that Percy Jackson might like me?"

She was stunned. "I—uh—well—,"

"'Cause I definetly like him! He was a hero like three times! And he so embarrassed Clarisse when he first got here—so cute!!" Lisa went on and on.

_How could Lisa like him? She doesn't even know him! She only likes him for…I don't know, his image! That's so…gods…_ And yet, and the voice in the back of her mind whispered, _And why are you getting so worked up over this my dear Annabeth? _

_I…_

_Could it be…that…you yourself like him? _The treacherous voice said slyly.

_No—no! He's…Seaweed Brain…! _Her thoughts trailed off weakly.

_Ah…but…I know you what you are about to say._

_I do owe him for saving my life. That's all._

_Don't try to lie to your own head my dear…_

_Lies? What lies? _

_Dearie, admit it. You're attracted to him._

_But—but—…_

_But what? I see in your head that you adore his green eyes and dark hair, and the way he smiles at you. This is all true, isn't it?_

_You sound like Hebe!!!_

_But I am you Annabeth…_

The voice didn't speak again.

--

Percy was—what else?—talking to Blackjack.

_Umm try to be a good hor—pegasi ok? You know, because Annabeth will give me hell if you act weird…_

_**Oh, showin' off are ya boss?? Ok, no problem. Gotcha.**_

_Hey—wait—who said anything about showing off?_

_**Noone…just your expression,**_ Blackjack said slyly.

_Blackjack! I said behave!!_

_**Ya boss heardja the first time. **_

_Ugh well—crap here she comes!!_

_**Nerves do no good on the first date,**_ Blackjack said wisely.

_You would know?_

_**Nah I read about it.**_

--

Annabeth made her way to the stables feeling void of any emotion. How could Lisa think she was in love with Percy if she didn't even talk to him..? she mulled. _It doesn't matter,_ she decided thoughtfully, _I don't really care anyways. Yeah. _

"Ok, I've asked Blackjack to be your Pegasus. It's really easy, because he'll just fly around over the camp. He won't drop you, but try and sit in a good position ok?" Percy asked.

"Er…yeah ok," Annabeth climbed awkwardly onto Blackjack's back.

Suddenly Blackjack leapt into the air, wings straining.

Annabeth yelped before leaning forward haphazardly.

The air seemed to shimmer around them and contract before Blackjack was in the air, flying gracefully over the camp.

_Oh, well this isn't so bad. How was I afraid of these horses anyways? Blackjack seems nice. And polite too._ If only she knew. _And Percy…yeah I guess I owe him for helping me learn…yeah…_

_Ok, so next week the gods are arriving. They're going to talk about the training, the enemy…etc… _

Blackjack suddenly swerved to avoid a tree, forcing her to lurch slightly. Annabeth winced. _Eurgh. _

The black Pegasus whinnied and descended quickly, landing roughly.

Percy frowned slightly, looking at Blackjack, who lowered his head almost apologetically.

_Why'd you come down so early? She needs to know how to learn how to ride._

_**Yeah but boss, we Pegasus are really careful. Trust me, we don't need to go that far.**_

_Ok whatever you say. And ah, are you sure that she's fine with this?_

_**Yeah absolutely. She was pretty good. Bit stiff though. What, is she 'fraid of heights?**_

_Nah don't think so._

_**Ah. She was so rigid. Heh, hurt my back. I'm gonna go get some munchies now ok boss?**_

'_Munchies'? _

_**Yeah what you people call hay.**_

_Er ok. Bye._

_**Later boss.**_

Blackjack trotted off towards the stables.

"So how'd it go?" Percy asked Annabeth.

She shrugged. "Eh. Alright. Kinda scary, the way he lurched and everything…but alright."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But thanks for offering to teach me."

"No problem."

"You do know the gods are coming really soon next week to rally everything? They've recruited all across America for the nymphs, dryads, satyrs…and everything to help fight. We're still going to be outnumbered. I think Hades might even bring Cerberus to help fight with some more monsters."

"Oh. Well we're desperate," Percy said sarcastically.

She actually managed a grin.

--

Over the clear lake Hebe leaned against the cherry tree, taking in the teens that might, or might not get killed.

_Eh. So young…naïve. Please, who cares about pink heels and bracelets?_ She thought, staring accusingly at Aphrodite's children who were screaming about Armani accessories.

_**Well they could be useful in battle. Especially those…whaddya call…stilettos. Knife like shoes. Throw one at your enemies' head and BAM! Guaranteed death.**_

_Haha. Do you have an explanation for bracelets too O Great One?  
__**Nah those they can do without.**_

_That's what she said._

_She?_

_Heh, I dunno. Dionysus was chatting about it to Chiron about __The Office__ or something…a show I think. A famous line or something._

…_**Ah.**_

_This is boring._

_**Yes it is.**_

_I want war already._

_**So do—heh no never mind.**_

--

**Oh my god sorry I didn't update!!! Writer's block sucks!!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Review Responses:**

**Oldmanmah: Haha, thanks? Yep, definetly will continue. **

**Aaslesh: Thanks for the review!! Glad to have some constructive criticism. Hope this chapter added more of Percabeth (I was kind of neglecting the pairing before). I've got a plot worked out, but it mainly consists of battles…If you've got any suggestions feel free! It'll take awhile to get to the main parts. I'll focus more on Percabeth.**

**Sarenelsoria: Thanks!! Hope you liked this chapter : ). **

**Nathan: Glad you liked my other story! Which one was it? Oh Pan comes into play later. **


	10. Chapter 10 Our Battle

Immortal Chapter 10

**Thank you for one review..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A tip for those who don't know, I've noticed that this is on 10 favs but only 4 alerts, you can make this on your 'story alert' and it'll email you whenever I've updated. **

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ! CONCERNS FOURTH PERCY JACKSON BOOK AND FUTURE OF THIS FIC.**_

**--**

Immortal Chapter 10

The gods had all arrived, by various means. Now, they were in the Big house for meetings concerning war. This time, Hebe didn't join them. It seemed a bit tedious to rely information she already had memorized to short tempered gods.

_**What're the half-bloods doing?**_

_Fiddling their thumbs and twitching,_ Hebe rolled her eyes. _You'd think that having a parent as a god would increase self-esteem_, she remarked.

_**It did you.**_

_Apparently nowadays half-bloods have more pressure. Speaking of which, have you been told how large the Titan Army is expected to be?_

_**A birdie told me it was, at the very least, a few hundred half-bloods, couple thousand monsters and whatever Kronos could muster up. It's soon, isn't it? In a few weeks?**_

_Yes. We are gathering in Olympus tomorrow, fauns, dryads, half-bloods, creatures…everything. Hades is expected to bring the most forces, skeletons, monsters and old heroes and half bloods that are selectively picked. He's given them a life till the end of the war. _

_**Tricky old bugger your father is. They'll do anything…because they're technically already dead.**_

_My father…is cunning, I can give him that. _

_**What's that noise…?**_

A dull roar had begun, a haze of black over the horizon.

_Is that…_

_**They wouldn't! I thought they still had to…**_

_Then what is it if it's not the opposing army?_

_**Want me to check it out?**_

_You aren't any good to me dead, so no._

_**You'd visit me right, in the Underworld?**_

_Of course. I'll visit you next to Hitler, George Bush and Al Capone._

_**Yeah they were great guys. **_

Hebe looked at him, trying to determine whether he was being sarcastic or not. But near them, in the Big house, the door slammed open and out came Zeus. The black haze was swarming towards them on the lake shores. Then finally, it stopped a respectful distance from Zeus and one figure came strolling up.

"Figures. Father was always one for big entrances," Hebe muttered, rising.

Zeus and Hades conferred for a while longer, and then the rest of the gods streamed out to see the army Hades had mustered.

Hebe slowly, leisurely walked towards her father, knowing that he would see her.

"Hebe," Hades greeted, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Father," she answered.

"Have you any news?"

"The half-bloods are doing well, all things considering. The satyrs have also improved, though I don't know what damage they could wield with a shield and knife," she said dryly. "When do you think Kronos will attack?"

"It's hard to say. In a week."

"A week? What are the numbers?" Hebe asked, fighting the slow wave of panic.

_**A week!? **_

_Yes, and I've no clue how many are there._

"A thousand monsters, 237 half-bloods, 869 humans and a couple of the old monsters, but Kronos' body still isn't complete."

"Still? Even after so many have been recruited?"

"No. I—we, think that he has to capture the camp to be fully restored. And—I think Zeus had a bit of fun slicing him up."

The corner of Hades' mouth twisted up and she struggled not to let out a laugh.

"All right. I need to go supervise their training anyways…"

"I'll be in the Big House."

The gods and goddesses returned to the Big house to discuss defensive strategies. Meanwhile, Dionysus ordered everyone around by building an extremely thorny fence around the exterior of camp.

_**Wanna check out the other side? Percy mentioned there was an ocean.**_

_You want to go to the ocean?_

_**Yeeeees.**_

_Last time I checked you were afraid of porpoises._

_**But they're scary! Like a cross between friendly dolphins and fat ass whales!**_

_I thought that IS what they are…_

_**Some whale must've gotten pretty ho—**_

_Shut up! This isn't any time for your obscenities! _Hebe bit her lip from laughing too hard—the rest of the half-bloods weren't too far away.

_**It's true,**_ Shadowfax mumbled rather sulkily.

_Fine. Meet you there._

_**Alright.**_

She took off running.

--

On the other side of camp, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were stuck wearing leather gloves, creating a thick barrier of thorns.

"Will this really keep them out?" Percy asked dubiously.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, swiping the hair out of her face. "After it's all in place, Dionysus and Demeter will make the thorns grow out a foot…so if anyone or anything get too close they'll get impaled."

"Pleasant," Grover muttered, pushing two plants together. "That's how I would want to die—speared by plant thorns. Like a shish-ka-bob."

"Yum, Grover-meat for lunch," Percy grinned.

Annabeth smiled crookedly. "Sounds delicious."

Percy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _What if…one of them lose their lives in this battle, or war? I know Lord Hades wouldn't bring them back, and they're the only friend's I've made. Especially Grover, when he was my friend in that school…_

The trio worked for another hour and a half, then dinner was sounded and they headed to the hall to eat.

Tonight, the dryads and nymphs had cooked hamburgers, steak and other food that was delicious to the starving half-bloods. Of course, the gods dined at a separate area and discussed the war. It was all good to them…they wouldn't die.

Unusually, the tables were very quiet, with only the occasional murmur. Everyone knew what was at stake, and what was coming at them in days. From the other end of camp, Hebe and Shadowfax made their way back after having a bit of fun at the beach.

_We haven't done anything like that in forever,_ Hebe smiled. Maybe that was bad, not letting loose once in awhile.

_**Yeah. Hey, who died in HERE? Everyone's depressed!**_

_You forgot, the battle is soon._

…_**Still.**_

Hebe leaned against the wall, not feeling hungry.

_**I'm going to catch some stuff to eat ok?**_

_Make sure to ask if your allowed to eat it. Remember Demeter's golden wheat?_

_**That was a mistake!! Anyways, everyone makes mistakes.**_

_Yeah, but not with the Goddess of agriculture._

_**Shut up.**_

She grinned.

Shadowfax snorted and trotted up to a dryad, who pointed him in the direction of the Pegasi stables.

Hebe let out a few chuckles at his indignant look. He turned and cantered back to the stables.

"Hey Hebe! Where's Shadowfax going?" Grover greeted her.

"Oh, he went to the stables to get some food."

He gave her an odd look.

"You heard it," she shrugged.

"Ok…" Grover glanced over at Percy. "I think Percy and I are going to try a little bit of self-defense later, will you watch?"

"Yeah sure. I've nothing better to do anyways."

Grover trotted happily over to Percy and mumbled the new piece of information in his ear. Percy nodded, and resumed staring at Annabeth. _I still haven't told her about what Athena said to me…should I? She did ask…but no, if Athena really disapproved of me she would have told Annabeth already…right? Maybe I should ask Grover…_

Annabeth turned and the firelight reflected off her hair, making it look auburn. He swallowed.

Grover stumped back over to him and said, "Would you hurry up already? I want to get in some practice—Theo said that the battle is in five days. Even though I don't trust him I still wanna be ready." Theo was another satyr, much older than Grover and mischievous

Percy jerked his eyes away from her, stuffed the rest of his cheeseburger into his mouth, dumping the plate in a trash bag.

"Finally!" Grover sped up.

Percy kept pace, feeling for Riptide in his pocket.

Hebe followed, knowing she might as well.

The two of them brought out their weapons, standing there for a second.

"START!" Grover yelled, charging.

Percy waited till Grover almost reached him then parried the attack.

Shadowfax made his way towards them, hay wafting every few feet.

_**STOP PLAYING SO CLEAN!! IF YOUR OPPONENT IS OUT TO WIN, THEY WON'T HOLD BACK!!**_

Hebe grinned. Shadowfax was a good coach, albeit loud and harsh sometimes. He'd taught her way back when.

Grover blanched, then aimed a kick at Percy.

_**THAT'S BETTER!!**_

Percy twisted away and brought Riptide around, coming so close to Grover a few wisps of hair fell to the ground.

"Percy!!" Grover wailed. "I was growing my beard out!!"

"Uhh sorry?" Percy rolled his eyes. "How's a beard going to do you good five days from now?"

"I don't know, but it made me look manlier!"

_**SHUTTUP ABOUT YOUR BEARD! LIKE PERCY SAID, IT WOULDN'T HAVE DONE MUCH GOOD!**_

Shadowfax was about ready to run them over.

"Cool down," Hebe wanted to laugh. He was always like this when met with 'incompetent' people.

Both Percy and Grover were staring.

"Ok both of you, start over. Don't be afraid to play dirty," Hebe took over.

"OK."

They faced off again.

"YAAAH!!" Grover charged again.

This time, the battle was longer, each side parrying and thrusting. In the end, Percy won by tripping Grover and diving after him.

"Good practice. I'm willing to bet we might last more than a few hours at least."

--

Five days later, the whole camp was standing at attention decked out in Greek armor, defenses properly at ready.

Chiron addressed, "Everyone be ready!! May the gods be with us!!"

Then the first hellhound broke out and the battle began.

Smoke was everywhere as Percy sliced thickly into a draconae and a giant.

Grover was playing his flute rapidly so that rain could clear the fire, a dryad attempting to throw killer slicing leaves.

Annabeth turned invisible and started attacking monsters every which way.

Hebe and Shadowfax were separated, Shadowfax going to trample a hellhound and Hebe to attack another half blood. Somehow, she was thrown through the air, landing at the foot of a draconae. It grinned, about to cut her throat when someone crashed into it. Yellow sand flew everywhere as a certain brown-haired brown-eyed someone picked her up.

_Gods not him again…_

_­_--

**Ok readers!! Please review, improvements? Constructive criticism? **

**I've gotten me a copy (not mine) of ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Battle of the Labyrinth.**** I can honestly say that this fic is very far-fetched to the point where characters aren't even available and that the book is far better. Also, the ending question is very different from what the ending was like the ****The Titan's Curse.**** So, unfortunately, I'll only update **_**AFTER**_**Battle of the Labyrinth**** comes out to the general public. Sorry, but hopefully I'll have two chapters done by them. I won't be adding parts of the story into it either. There were a lot of events in ****Battle of the Labyrinth****, it's a good sized book, almost everything is different from this fic and it won't make sense if I continued on from that point as I've already read it and know what happens, etc. I'll update as fast as I can when it comes out because Gods know when Rick Riordan is going to publish the fifth book. Very sorry, but the only other option for me is to delete this fic…I'm still debating whether to or not. Apologies for the extreme AN, but feel I should explain.**

Review Response:

I'm Walking On Sunshine: lol thank you!! Hope you liked this one :)


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome Back

**A/N: OK, so Battle of the Labyrinth is out!! How'd you all like it? (dudes, leave some reviews or what you thought of it, I seriously need to talk about it or I'll EXPLODE.) So yeah, Rick Riordan outdid himself again, and I almost want to delete this fic. But I'll probably finish it. Yeah. Maybe. Dunno. So on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. Feel free to think so.**

--

Hebe had been in a coma for about a month, stemming from exhaustion, mental weariness and banging herself quite a few times against various enemies. Percy, Annabeth and Grover had already been through the Labyrinth, succeeding in destroying it and fought in another battle against Luke's forces when she finally woke up.

Hebe opened her lids slowly, the shut them tightly again. They felt heavy and dry; like someone had rubbed sandpaper against them.

_Shadowfax?_ she thought feebly.

Where ever he was, he tripped and fell flat on his nose. _**Hebe?! WHAT THE HELL!! YOUR FINALLY—GODS!! Be there in three seconds!**_

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_ she made a face and pushed herself up.

The last thing she remembered was dark, maybe a face swimming before her eyes. A certain brown haired brown eyed face…Gods. Could he not keep his nose out of things?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shadowfax came barging in, sliding on his hooves and crashing into a vase—looking so comical she let out a hoarse laugh.

_**Are you alright?**_

_Yeah yeah, just need some water. Where're Percy, Annabeth and Grover?_

_**Well, they just went on another mission and came back. Hold on, I'll get them and your water.**_

_Thanks._

_**By the way, the gods have gone recruiting again, if you wanted to see the Lord.**_

_Alright._

Hebe stretched, getting out of the bed slowly, wincing as she did so. Her head was pounding, and she was hungry as well.

Shadowfax reappeared, this time with the group in tow.

"Hebe!" Annabeth rushed to her side, the other two following. Juniper clung to Grover.

"'Ello," Hebe managed to get out.

Percy held out the glass of water. She took it, and drank some.

"Thanks," she said, easier now.

"So, what have you three been up to?"

--

After hearing the very long tale that took about an hour, Hebe was dressed in borrowed dark skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

_I could get used to this way of dressing. It's fun,_ she told Shadowfax as she hauled herself up the training volcano. After the month of lying in bed, she felt she was terribly out of shape.

He snorted. _**Whatever you say.**_

_Good, 'cause you're getting fat. While I canoe you had better start swimming next to me,_ she ran down, sweat dripping off her face.

_**What?!**_ _**This is a respectable weight for a horse!**_

_For a regular horse ok. But you know the deal. Didn't you read the fine print of our contract?_

…_**which was?**_

_Father said that you would have to be fit, fit enough to save me and others from danger._

_**And I AM fit!**_

_Uh, no. Now get your fat butt over here. _Then she stopped. _I'll go swimming too alright? Make you feel better?_

He perked up. _**Yes yes!! Afterwards…I think your, er, step brother is here to talk to Percy or somethin'. You want to talk to him too?**_

_We'll see. Anyways, what is this about a 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare', and what is it between Percy and Annabeth this time?_

Shadowfax did the horse equivalent of a laugh._**Apparently Percy has been calling Ms. Dare. And he was about to invite her—not Annabeth, not even WITH Annabeth—to his birthday. You can see why Annabeth is annoyed.**_

Hebe chuckled, making her way past a few other campers. _Men. As stupid as I remember them to be._

_**Nah, just Percy.**_

_Or maybe teenagers in general. Ready?_ She asked, at the edge of the lake.

_**One condition. Last one to the end has to patch them back up. They've been at odds with each other for at least 2 weeks now, and its like an annoying flea.**_

She winced. _OK well—have fun!!_ Hebe dove into the water, swimming hard to the other side.

Shadowfax whinnied indignantly and plunged in after her. _**CHEATER! NOT FAIR!**_

She didn't bother replying, propelling herself through the water, sneaking a glance back to see Shadowfax not far behind.

The silent and brooding figure watching them a few meters away turned and left.

--

Hebe was soaked, but gleeful. _Go, now! I've got to talk to Percy about some things, and it'll be easier if his head isn't full of problems from Annabeth._

_**Cheater. Cheater cheater cheater,**_ Shadowfax grumbled. _**Throwing rocks is NOT allowed.**_

_My dear Shadowfax, that, is called improvising. Have fun!_

_**Shuttup.**_

Hebe laughed again while watching him try and gather the two stubborn half-bloods together.

**--**

Annabeth was hanging out on the edge of the beach, slowly reading through the files that Daedalus had given here through the laptop. It was such a treasure, such a grand opportunity, and kept her calm and busy. At least, it distracted her from her jealousy stemming from the mortal Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She pursed her lips, and shut the lid of the slim notebook. Percy was so…good to be around. He made her feel safe, somehow, and she did have the respect him for all the quests he'd gone on, challenges made and accepted. She'd known him probably the longest, besides Grover. Maybe the respect that had been had grown into something more.

But she didn't know. She didn't want anything to do with him until he apologized for taking Rachel Dare with them onto their quest without telling her, and for being about to invite _her_ to his birthday party of sorts. She felt…

Jealous.

That was the simple word for it.

Annabeth rose, brushing the sand off her jeans and froze when she heard hooves. Could the Titan Army already be attacking?! Her hand slid to her bronze knife, shoulders tensing. Then she relaxed. It was only Shadowfax.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked warily. It wasn't any day that she was sought out.

_**Come on, I've got a surprise for ya,**_he whinnied and motioned for her to get on his back.

"Alright," she muttered, jumping on top of him.

Shadowfax sprang into a gallop, and they quickly arrived in Juniper's clearing. Well, Juniper was actually on a date with Grover at the moment, so all was quiet.

_**Stay here.**_ He turned and left the way they'd came.

_Well this is interesting._

--

Percy was viciously hacking a few dummies around when Shadowfax found him.

"Yeah?" he asked, using all his arm strength to deliver a nasty cut on the dummy's torso.

_**You're wanted, failure.**_

"What?!" He turned around indigently.

_**That was so priceless, the look on your face. Just kidding about that by the way. Come on. **_

"Where're we going?" Percy asked, sheathing Riptide.

_**You'll see. **_Then, as Percy tried to hop on, tripping over his feet and falling, Shadowfax snorted. _**Fail. Hurry up!**_

"What's with all the attacks today hm?"

_**I've got stuff to do. And you ain't makin' them easy.**_

"What d'you mean?"

_**Just get on and then I'll sort things out alright?**_

Percy jumped on and nearly fell over when Shadowfax leaped forward and bounded into the forest clearing. Annabeth was seated on a log; her expression darkening by the second when she saw him. He slid off Shadowfax before getting dumped onto the floor by the horse.

_**Right then, **_Shadowfax glared at them. _**You two had better talk it out. I've got pegasi—no, bribing them won't work Percy, because these pegasi are actually the ones that have gone to Hades, and therefore listen only to me. And Hebe. And Hades. And--never mind. If you don't come to a consensus—by the way, it has to be satisfactory, meaning I decided whether or not it is—then you'll be spending your days and nights in this clearing. Alright then. Enjoy.**_

He bounded off, grumbling, _**Always…worst jobs, 'cause Hebe's…friggin' cheater…dumb demi-gods…making more unneeded trouble…humph…**_

Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So…"

No response. Annabeth was glaring at a rock a few yards away from her.

"Why are you mad?" he tried again.

If possible, Annabeth glared harder. It looked like she was trying to carve a design into the rocks the rate she was going.

"Is this about the Rachel thing? Why are you so pissy over that? Jeez, she could _see_, like, clearer that either of us can. We needed that in the Labyrinth."

Annabeth picked up a rock and threw it directly at his face—hard. He dodged it.

"It's not about that Seaweed Brain," she practically growled, "if it was just that I would have let go a long time ago. I mean the fact you're getting so _cozy_ with her. She's still just a _mortal._"

"So?"

"YOU'RE SO GODDAMN STUPID AND BLIND PERCY! DO I HAVE TO SPELL EVERYTHING OUT FOR YOU?! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF SEAWEED BRAIN! IT'S NOT THAT FRIGGIN' DIFFICULT!" with that, she flounced off to the opposite end of the clearing and proceeded to pretend he was a piece of dirt.

_What'd I say?_ Percy wondered.

This was SO not easy.

--

Nico di Angelo scowled. He'd only managed to tell Percy that he had figured out a way to defeat Kronos before people had interrupted. And he only worked by night now; so he would have to wait to ensure no one would overhear. He was in the forest right now; his black clothes blending him in with the late afternoon shadows.

Someone was coming, light-footed and confident. Nearly everyone was confident these days. He frowned. He still had to find this immortal daughter of Hades, to meet her.

Odd to find another child of the Big Three. The footsteps seemed to have stopped, and—was that hooves?—were approaching. Then even the hooves stopped.

"Whose there?" a light voice asked warily.

He assumed they were talking to him, and answered lazily, "Nico de Angelo, son of Hades. And you?"

The figure appeared quickly and without a noise. "Hello…half brother."

He sat up quickly. "And who might you be?"

"Hebe, daughter of Hades. And this is Shadowfax."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "Nice to meet you," he didn't sound like it.

"You too," she answered coolly. "What's this about you figuring out a way to get rid of Kronos once and for all?"

"It's confidential."

"I still want to know."

"Want or need?"

"Depending on your perspective, both."

_**How old are you?**_ Shadowfax asked.

"10."

_**Hm. Rather jaded and too mature for your age…but I suppose Hades' children have a habit of doing that.**_

"Anyone would be in my place."

"Look, you've half my blood. I think I'm allowed to know," Hebe looked rather annoyed by now.

"Alright. Well, Kronos is now in Luke's body. Which means he's vulnerable to everything a mortal body is vulnerable to."

Hebe nodded slowly.

"And how do you propose to catch him off guard?" she asked.

"That's where I need help on," he didn't look pleased to admit this.

She leaned back on the tree. "Alright. Tell Percy your plan, and Chiron later."

As he nodded resentfully, she turned and left, not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching them.

--

**Seems like no one's reading this…I guess that'll be one less fic to update. Really, are there still people who want to see how this is supposed to finish? Because if not,I have loads of other fics I want to work on…**

**Review Replies:**

**Kiss rocks god of thunder: Lol, updated :**

**Rhiannon-Hunter: Thanks :**


	12. Chapter 12 I Don't Forget

**Hi all!! Well I've decided to keep this fic due to AWESOME support and the fact that this is one of my favorite fics to write. :D. Thanks for ALL of the reviews, I'd definetly appreciate it if they kept coming. There's now a poll open on my profile, go vote for your favorite story! Hope you all don't mind the wait, since I've been busy betaing other people's fics and was stuck on The Fifth Marauder (NOT one of my good fics in my opinion…) **

**Anyways, I don't own this, and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Annabeth was still in a bad mood, turned away from Percy. And Percy was still oblivious. _Retard,_ Annabeth thought. _Maybe guys aren't worth it if I have to spend all my time trying to make a point. And is the point even worth it?_

"Annabeth…" Percy asked tentatively.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed and slightly endeared. He was _cute_ when he acted like that.

"Is the reason you were pissed so much because you were jealous?" he asked straightforwardly. "Because Grover was hinting at it."

_I'm surprised you got the hint,_ Annabeth thought dryly. _But what do I say?_

"If it is, I'm sorry," Percy said sincerely. "Just don't be mad at me ok?"

Annabeth felt a smile spread across her face and turned slightly. "Yeah, ok Seaweed Brain."

He smiled at her before almost getting trampled by a pegasi on its way to report to Shadowfax.

"I thought I was horse royalty or something," he muttered. "Apparently not."

Annabeth giggled. Suddenly, her hair was blown around crazily—like the world's strongest blow-dryer gone wrong. It ended up looking very…bed head, to put it politely.

"OK everyone chop chop!! We got WORK to do!! Hey watchu guys still doin' in there, get out already! You both are needed to tend to the wounded and, Chiron has a new assignment for ya!!" Shadowfax was trampling around the border.

They looked at each other. "New assignment?"

"CHOP CHOP HURRY UP!!" Shadowfax bellowed.

"OK JEEZ WE'RE COMING!!" Percy shouted back and shoved his way through the overgrown plants.

Shadowfax waited till they were out before wheeling and cantering off; leaving them to stumble towards the Big House.

--

Hebe stared uneasily from her chair in the Big House. They were waiting for Percy and Annabeth to arrive, but she still felt something wasn't right. Something, or someone, was watching them. And she hated being watched.

Shadowfax arrived a few minutes later, skidding to a halt next to her.

_Where are they?_ She asked him, glancing at the way he had come.

_**Oh they'll be here soon. Made up all right.**_

_Good. I was going to ask, do you feel anything weird? Every time I turn, I have the feeling something's watching us. I'm practically prickling with the feeling._

_**That's an image, you prickling. No, I haven't felt anything odd, but that feeling that usually arrives with the gods hasn't gone, even after they have.**_

_I don't know Shadowfax…_

_**Ask Chiron maybe?**_

_No! I…don't want to press this kind of thing on him when he's already so busy._

_**No, you're just too stubborn and self-reliant.**_

_Think what you want,_ she answered tartly.

Shadowfax was saved from responding when Percy and Annabeth arrived, disheveled from the night outside.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's begin. Nico," Chiron gestured at the dark figure beside him, "Has figured out a loophole in Kronos' new body. He is confined within it, a mortal. Therefore, he is vulnerable to what half-bloods are to. What your new assignment is, is to help Nico find a fatal spot, and how to truly get rid of Kronos forever. Well, if not forever, at least a couple thousand years."

Percy nodded. Annabeth looked a little sick at the thought of killing Luke, but…well, what needed to be done had to be done.

"Right, you're dismissed. I think you're wanted to train as well," Chiron called after them.

_Why were we needed here?_ Hebe thought irritably as she stood.

_**To see what they were assigned to I'm guessing.**_

Hebe shrugged and took her leave.

--

The owner of the pair of brown eyes watched Hebe and Shadowfax leave, an air of brooding mystique about them. Or, a frustrated and irritated air about Hebe.

A tiny smirk appeared on his face, and he turned to watch the rest of the campers.

--

Percy ran into Tyson, who was headed towards the forge to tinker again.

"Percy!!" the Cyclops bellowed, picking him up and twirling him around.

"T-Tyson," Percy coughed out, "G-ood ta see you. Can y-you put be d-own?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. Tyson is happy he can see you again." He set Percy down gingerly.

"Yeah me too big guy. D'you know what we're supposed to be doing now?"

"You are supposed to be sparring. Have to keep your edge up now that the prophecy is supposed to draw nearer. Oh, that reminds me," he pulled out a huge, gleaming…something? "For you," he said simply.

"Thanks Ty, but…what is it?" Percy asked cautiously. It looked something like a gigantic platter.  
"New shield! And this one can be sunglasses—to protect from the glare of fire," Tyson explained. He pressed something and gears whirred as it compacted itself into a slick pair of shades.

"Oh wow, that's great!! Especially since the other one is always getting banged up," Percy smiled warmly.

"Yep!! Well, I have to go, make some more weapons and fix some. Lots of things also still broken," Tyson grinned and trotted off.

Percy grinned to himself over the newest addition to his arsenal and went to go see who was in the sparring arena.

--

Annabeth was looking for her cabin when she found them in the archery field. Hopping a fence, she grabbed a quiver of arrows and her bow.

"Hey," Shia, her cabinmate greeted. Unlike most of Athena's children, his hair was a darker dirty blonde and his eyes greener. "Where were you last night?"

"Hey. No where really. It's a long story," she settled herself next to him, knocked an arrow and released.

"I see. Well, word is that you and Jackson are on a top secret assignment from Chiron—is that true?" Shia asked curiously.

Annabeth forced herself to laugh. "No, it's not."

"Hey, you hang round that Hebe girl lots, who is she?" another of her cabinmates, Laura, asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "She'd say if you want to get to know her, don't do it by asking other people." Annabeth released another three arrows in quick succession.

"Well, _who_ is she?" Shia asked. "She's…like, cloaked in mystery."

A grim smile lifted half of Annabeth's face. "You're telling me."

--

Hebe was now canoeing, aimlessly switching sides with the paddle as she thought over the experience at Camp Half Blood. The thing that bothered her now hadn't been here _before_ the battle. Or had she been to preoccupied to notice?

She switched over to the left side to turn the canoe right to avoid crashing into another camper. It didn't matter—the guy had already pushed far away from her.

Hebe was on the verge of figuring it out when Shadowfax screeched her name painfully. Squeezing her eyes, she landed the canoe and stumbled ashore, seeking him out. The searing pain that pounded in her head made her woozy for a few minutes.

_HEBEEEEEEEEEEEE!! IT'S—_and he was cut off.

Fuck. Hebe vaulted over a fallen tree trunk, trying to remember where she'd seen him last. The Big House? Her hand pulled out her knife, one of the many weapons she had on her.

She tripped on an overgrown root halfway there and landed in a clearing. Spotting Shadowfax caught in a hanging net, she was pulled up roughly in a tangle of ropes.

"What the—" she spat out, knife clattering to the ground.

A pair of boots entered her upside down line of vision, picking up the knife and twirling it between his fingers. Shadowfax whinnied angrily as she brought her eyes up slowly to his face.

--

Percy whacked around a few dummies easily, happily. It was good to be freely sparring again. Mrs. O'leary, recently re-found by another half-blood growled happily as she ripped open another dummy, chewing on it noisily.

"Hey Mrs. O'leary, long time no see huh?"

The hellhound barked happily.

He expertly sliced deeply into a thigh, stabbed a chest and marked several cuts on the body.

After another hour, he threw himself onto the pile of stuffed dummies, exhausted.

The hellhound glanced over and gave him a thorough licking affectionately.

Percy grinned. "Mrs. O'leary, you wanna go for a swim?" he asked, putting Riptide away.

She woofed eagerly.

"Right," he muttered. "Come on!"

They headed for the lake, Mrs. O'leary bounding along eagerly. She splashed in, effectively getting him soaked as well. He grinned wryly; apparently Mrs. O'leary resisted his power of keeping himself dry. Percy dove in next to the hound, who effectively scared away the half-blood children of Aphrodite tanning near the shore. She skidded to a halt halfway in the lake, causing her to sink abruptly.

"What's wrong girl?" Percy asked, as he surfaced.

The hellhound barked, then leaped onto the other shore and looked at him, as if to ask, _what are you waiting for?_

Percy scrambled up and followed the hellhound through the underbrush haphazardly.

Mrs. O'leary started howling and launched herself into the air, Percy stumbling along after her. _Aurgggggh!! _He thought as he tripped over a giant overgrown root.

He landed in a clearing in time to see Mrs. O'leary pounce on someone.

"What the—OOF!" was heard as the hellhound primly sat on their chest.

Percy winced—that had GOT to hurt. Then he noticed two nets hanging above him.

--

Annabeth had been watching Percy absently as she got ready for canoeing as well. Her eyebrows knitted together as she heard Percy ask Mrs. O'leary what was wrong—and then run after her.

She glanced around. No one was here yet, having yet to clean up at the archery field. Annabeth took off running around the lake and reached the spot a few minutes later. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the undergrowth.

Ten minutes later saw extensive damage to trees by her bronze knife and—hey, was that Percy sitting there?

Annabeth sped up—but again tripped over an overgrown root (which, incidentally, both Hebe and Percy had tripped over earlier). She went crashing into Percy and they rolled right under Shadowfax.

_**Getting foxy now are we? No, save it till I'm out of here, then I have to teach Percy a few things,**_ he commented.

Both of them blushed; Hebe hid a smirk. She flipped out a spare knife that had been in her boot and cut herself free, rolling as she hit the ground. She slid the knife back and grabbed the one on the floor to cut Shadowfax out.

"Who's that?" Percy asked, indicating to the man underneath the hellhound's paws.

Hebe paused while cutting Shadowfax's net. "Let me just say, that's a good dog you have."

"She's not mine," Percy answered.

Annabeth was studying the man when he rasped, 'Oh come on Hebe, how long can you hold a grudge for?" _The voice…sounds familiar…_

"I may have more reason now than ever if you're going to try and capture us in _nets_," she spat out. Shadowfax dropped from his net with a _whoof_ and proceeded to stomp on him.

_**I'm quite ashamed that my father has to work with you,**_ acid laced his thoughts and his eyes looked murderous. _**Perhaps it's time for a family reunion to touch up on honor.**_

"You're both too prideful," the man answered.

"Well what do you expect from a child of Hades? Pride is my worst vice," Hebe vaulted onto Shadowfax's back, "But a low sneak attack like that is worse."

Shadowfax turned and leapt over a few logs and boulders off into the forest.

The man struggled to heave Mrs. O'leary off of him to no avail. She was just too big.

"So who is he?" Percy asked.

He chuckled. "I bet your girlfriend here can easily figure that out."

"She's not—"

"He's not—" they blurted in unison, turning red again.

"Yeah. Can you get the dog off me?" he asked, turning his intense brown eyes on them.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I know you!"

He snorted. "We've met before." He turned his head to Percy. "And so have we."

Realization dawned on him. "You're—"

--

**HAHA y'all know what that was. And I bet y'all can figure out who it is easily. Hmm. Again, due to overwhelming support I'm continuing this as best as I can, and trying to figure out a more detailed plot line…Oh, and this only took me 3 days to write! Why so long the wait then? Because I have to in order of which stories I updated last, and the story before this seriously sucks. **

**Go vote for your favorite story on my profile now!**

**Oh and review!! (did you know it's been my DREAM to get this many reviews?? So THANKS SO MUCH for that!!)**

**Review replies:**

**Loopygirl33: Thanks soo much!! Hope you liked this chapter :**

**Darklightningdevil: Thanks!! Here's the new update ;**

**Nobody: I'll definetly try my best!**

**Autumncolors: LOL. Well I certaintly hope it doesn't come to that!**

**XpxalX636: LOL. I love Shadowfax too. You know how we authors our, got to have our cliffies! Hope your anger is soothed by this chapter :**

**The roaming goddess: Thanks for all the reviews! This takes place between the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** books : and now a little past the 4****th**** I'm thinking. I'm definetly not deleting this fic!!**

**Chinese clown: Thanks!! I'll try my best ;**

**Dobbinx: LOL. Thanks so much! This is one of my best stories, in my opinion. Very fun to write too. :**

**Honest101: Thank you! I hope that was an honest compliment (no pun intended :D)**

**Random review: Thanks!! Well you're here now hm? I'm definetly continuing now. : Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Rhiannon Hunter: Thanks!! I dunno about going places but…:**

**Kiss rocks god of thunder: Thanks!! : **


	13. Chapter 13 When The Past Comes Back

The gods were seated in Olympus as Zeus pounded his fist on his mighty throne.

"No! We are not allowed to interfere. We must hope Jackson and the rest of our children can endure the battle and save our civilization; our age."

"Really Zeus? Why is it that, in an attempt to overthrow US, Kronos attacks our children as we sit here on Olympus?" Hades argued. He had constructed a throne himself of gleaming black marble and shining steel.

Demeter chimed in. "Truly, it doesn't seem right. For what did we do in the Great War but fight ourselves, fight our father?"

Zeus sat and thought.

"Alright," he finally said. "Who wishes us to fight?"

"We may as well widen our lead while we can," Ares muttered.

Hands raised.

Zeus counted and rumbled, "And so, it is decided."

--

Dionysus had softened slightly since his son's death, but had called for a game of Capture The Flag, claiming the need to keep the campers on edge.

Hebe scowled, because both she and Shadowfax had been told to play and split up. If they hadn't been split, now, she might not be scowling. But anyhow…

The teams pitted Ares against Athena, yet again. Percy, Hebe and Demeter's and Hephaestus' cabins were with Athena. Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus and the rest were on Ares' side. The odds were against them, but Athena's cabin was sly. They wisely chose Hebe to grab the flag, and Percy to be stationed near where the opposite team's flag would be for backup. Zeus' Fist would be where the flag was held—another camper had overheard their plan.

A horn blew in the distance—it was about to begin. Hebe pressed herself against a thick tree as she seemed to melt into the shadows, and began the way to Zeus' Fist. She had mapped the route earlier that week and remembered where she needed to go. Along the way, she slipped past several sentries and grinned. If there was one thing that hadn't lost effectiveness over the years, it was black clothing. Resisting the urge to draw her sword, (that would only draw attention to reflected light), she crept closer. Silently, she climbed a low tree to scout ahead. The branches bent before her fingers, and an exasperated smile crossed her lips. She knew who guarded the flag, and she would need back up.

Impatiently, she crossed back to the border, where Percy stood.

"Jackson," she whispered. "I need you to go through there and run like hell for the flag."

"But aren't you—?"

"Just trust me! Move!"

Percy did as he was told and they parted. Hebe returned to the tree, staying under a low hanging branch. Suddenly, Percy was there, diving for the flag. The sentry was at him the same instant Hebe made her move, her light foot falls not alerting the pair until she ripped the flag and darted away. A herd of halfbloods went trampling after her, roaring and screaming. She increased her pace, vaulting over obstacles before a volley of arrows made her duck. A few struck their targets, and she grimaced, the impact of them sending her down rolling.

But she again came up only to trip a few feet from the border yet again, and feel someone latch onto her waist. _Oh fuck no. Not the damn arrows and getting knocked down a few hundred times for nothing. _She kicked upward, feeling a dozen Ares kids pounding towards her and made contact between their legs. Hebe had reasoned that either way, man or not, it would cause extreme pain. As the person let go, grunting in pain, something pounded the ground—hooves? Oh Hell no. Shadowfax couldn't have come at a worse time.

She pushed herself up and dived for the border, barely rolling past it as at least a dozen halfbloods on her team careened towards the enemy. A roar of triumph rose along their line, and Percy ambled over, grinning.

"I figured out how you always win. You play dirty," he laughed.

"Well, when the odds are against you, I figure feel free," Hebe shot back, a laugh spreading across her face. However, as she tossed the flag to Chiron, she sat on a rock and pulled out an arrow that had struck her gingerly. After making sure it wouldn't gush blood, the other two also came out.

"Hebe, I want you to go to the Big House. I know you'll think the arrows were nothing, but I want to make sure. I can't afford to lose anyone," Chiron said firmly. "You did exceptionally well though," his voice softened.

She shrugged and complied, making her way to the Big House. There, the wounded were tended to by dryads.

When one of them tried to help her, Hebe waved her off, telling her all she needed was salve and three bandages. The dryad left her in peace after handing her what she needed.

"Fancy meeting you here."

--

Annabeth was jubilant. It was the first time in awhile that Ares had been beaten like this; the flag practically dangling beneath their noses. And to make it better, it was she who had organized the whole thing.

"Grover!" She yelped after almost tripping over a kneeling Grover. He went flying into a few rocks, whatever he had in his hand in his pocket.

"Wha—oh! Sorry!!" Annabeth noticed Juniper sitting on a log and hastily backed out. Obviously, it was something private.

Then she ran into Percy, who was stumbling in her direction.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Hey Percy. You did good," she answered.

"Yeah, you too," he grinned. "Did you happen to see Tyson anywhere?"

"He said he was going to go work on some shield.'

"Oh ok. Well I'll catch you later—Blackjack wanted to go flying," Percy dipped his head and walked off.

Annabeth released the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, and smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

--

Hebe had already decided that she was tired of running when she couldn't sleep again. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for at least fifty years. And so, when he talked to her, she shrugged.

"Can't say the same for you," she massaged the salve into the arrow wounds and wrapped the bandages tightly around them.

Hercules didn't reply, but watched her silently.

When she was done, she had begun to walk away before a dryad stopped her.

"Miss, I know we can't make you, but…we could use some help treating the minor wounds," she said sheepishly. 'There were a few nasty wounds we're on, and since the battle, a lot of people went missing and…"

"Yeah, alright. I can help," she turned around.

"Thank you! Please start with this side of the room," the dryad ran off.

Hebe resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and spotted Grover. Next to him stood Juniper.

'What're you doing here? I thought you weren't in Capture the Flag," she asked, kneeling to take a look at the gash on his shoulder.

"Well, I kind of tripped over a root and crashed into some rocks," he admitted.

She laughed, and dabbed at the drying blood with a wet cloth. "It seems shallow, so once I put this stuff on it…and bandage it, you're free to go. Oh, and what color's the ring?" the last part was said quietly, as Hebe bandaged the wound.

"Silver, with an emerald," Grover muttered back. He glanced at Juniper, who was eyeing the rest of the dryads in the room.

"Sounds nice," Hebe stood up, done. "You can go now. Just try not to use that arm too much."

Hebe slowly worked her way through the few patients and then ended up next to Hercules again.

"Oh come on, Percy couldn't have hurt you _that_ badly," she said, exasperated. "Can't you do it yourself?"

He chuckled. "I'm useless at these things."

"Evidently," she leaned over and probed the wound on his abdomen with her fingers. Blood was still sluggishly gushing, even now. He winced.

"Mm, any deeper and you would've been gutted nicely. Shame," she murmured.

"You and your father have the same humor, if you can call it that," he winced as her slim fingers spread something on the gash.

"We're similar, yes," she searched for the roll of bandages. "But the difference is he wants to see your head—actually most of these half-bloods— on a stake and I don't. Any who cannot see the way he thinks is considered useless."

"Anything that can't help his greedy ends is useless."

Hebe stopped what she was doing, eyes burning. "You have no right to say that," her voice was soft, quiet, and boded ill. Her hand was a blur as it came around and with a loud THWACK, left a nice red handprint on his face. His head turned sharply with the force of the blow, and she stalked away.

"Miss! I wanted you to _help_ the patients, not hurt them!" the dryad came running.

In answer, Hebe threw the roll of bandage at the dryad's face.

--

Percy caught sight of Hebe storming out of the Big House, a prickling aura of anger that would've impressed even Ares surrounding her and making her seem even more intimidating than she already was. Shadowfax neighed next to him, annoyed. _**Blast Hades' blood. She's too damn proud.**_

Hebe stopped and nodded to Percy. "Do you know anything about Juniper's ring?" she asked, obviously forcing her mind off whatever had angered her.

"Oh yeah. Grover said it was something like a promise ring, whatever that is."

Her expression didn't change, but her aura and eyes did. It was something like wistfulness. Hebe shoved her hands in her pockets, and looked away. 'I see."

Then she turned around. "Thinking of giving Annabeth one?" her laugh was mischievous.

"Wha-eh? Where'd you get that idea?" but it warmed to him. Maybe Annabeth wouldn't mind…hey, after all the years and adventures they'd spent together, a gift was the least he could do.

Seeing that he was lost in thought, the two others left, slipping into the shadows as easily as breathing.

--

He had no right to criticize her father. Her father may have been bitter, angry, and a god who lived for himself, but Hebe understood him. Hades was someone who had been thrown an unfair lot and left to fend for himself. That made him seem helpless, but no…

Shadowfax was still beside her, about to ask her something.

"I'm going to the beach. I'll see you later," she said abruptly, and turned away.

Shadowfax huffed, but watched her leave. Evidently, something—or someone— had made her think.

Hebe broke into a run, seeing everything rush past her in a blur as she slid to a halt in the grainy sands. You didn't have to be Poseidon's son to enjoy the ocean.

The sun began to set, giving the sky a blood red and orangey hue as the ocean turned a deep navy color.

She closed her eyes and remembered.

--

Shadowfax was angry, very angry. _**Stupid humans have to keep messing things up. Jesus. **_

He pranced around, and then decided what to do. _**Damn you, immortals. **_

With a whoosh, he was gone, off to search for an annoying man.

--

Percy and Annabeth were walking together to dinner, Grover and Juniper trailing behind them.

"Have you heard anything from your mom?" Percy asked, narrowly escaping tripping on an upturned rock. "About the war, I mean."

"She did say there was some important meeting on Olympus, but nothing else," Annabeth answered.

"Yeah. My dad hasn't been exactly active talking to me. He's busy with the old rulers of the sea trying to dethrone him."

"Sound fun."

They stopped. "Percy…last time we were at Olympus…did my mother say anything to you when I was away?"

He remembered everything the goddess had said, clearly, and so he hesitated. "No."

"Are you sure? I remember you looking weird."

"Nah. She didn't say anything." He kept his face neutral.

"Ok. Then do you know why Hebe has been acting oddly lately?"

Percy thought for a minute. "Well…Hercules is here. I don't even know why."

"So she's acting oddly because of him?"

"Didn't Zoe hate him? From her perspective I thought he was a complete ass. I hope I slashed him good for her."

Annabeth shrugged. "I just think…Hebe needs to explain a lot of things to us."

--

Shadowfax found Hercules in a shadowy clearing near the woods and snorted.

_**What the hell are you doing here?**_ He asked.

He looked up. "Keeping an eye on training for Zeus. It's not that I'm not allowed here."

_**No, I mean messing with Hebe.**_ Shadowfax had a gleam in his eye.

"I wasn't—!"

_**You don't seem to understand. She **__**loved**__** you, more than life itself. She wanted to kill herself when you left, pretend she died in battle to give Hades some honour. She cared more for you than her own well-being, and when you left, left for that princess in Alexandria, she shattered. Hebe's only begun putting everything back together for the past few hundred years, and is damn near whole now. And if you do that again, immortal or not, son of Zeus be damned I will—**_

Shadowfax was interrupted by a gust of wind that rolled throughout the clearing and two thumps. He tossed his head stiffly.

_**Father.**_

--

**And there you have it, Hebe's past. Umm, I'm cheating for you guys, this is actually supposed to be updated after A New Hope and The Fifth Marauder….so I'd appreciate some reviews :). **

**Review Responses:**

**Bluelightninggirl: Thanks!! **

**Loopygirl33: Thanks :) It's hard to keep the mysteries rolling this far in.**

**Sistergrimm2: Thank you!!**

**Random Review: I hate to abandon stories anyways lol. Currently, I'm re-reading the series so hopefully the characters will get back to normal.**

**XxxBeLLxxxGirlxxx76: Lol, thanks :)**

**Pain is a Illusion: Thanks for noticing, I've corrected it now :)**

**Seaweedbrain16101: Yep, thanks!!**

**WWMTgirl: Lol, the plot hasn't unraveled all the way yet : )**

**Hazelstar: Thanks!! Glad you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14 Just Don't Know

**Seriously guys? 30+ readers and 1 review?**

**I'm not a review hog, but I can't stress enough that I know my work is not perfect, and I need criticism to make it better. I need your input on what I should add, exclude and whatnot. I can't do that with one person, thank you though.**

**I'm not going to hold the story up, but I would like your opinions on how the fic is going. **

**I have a proposition for you all too: I'll pick a number between the current number of reviews and 100. Whoever has that number of reviews, I will PM them (must be a member) and they get to choose a plot of a oneshot involving ****Immortal's**** characters (give or take a few people) that I will write, sound good?**

**Well, on with the chapter.**

--

Pegasus eyed his son steadily. The great cream colored flying horse had magnificent wings that stretched for at least a meter that rested on top of a broad back. His head was finely shaped with watchful knowing eyes, which at the moment, were narrowed at his son.

_Why Hercules is here does not need to concern you Shadowfax,_ the thought was evenly, well, thought.

Shadowfax tossed his head again, and any half-wit could tell the resemblance between them. Their heads were shaped the same way, their legs long and slender for speed. Only Shadowfax's much more slender, refined black body showed his mother's influence.

_**Perhaps you did not hear me father, but it does when Hebe is concerned,**_ Shadowfax snapped coldly. _**You, and all of the gods know why.**_

_Yet you do not know Hercules,_ Pegasus pointed out mildly, blinking at his son's controlled rage. _You know not of his feelings._

_**I do not need to **__**know**__** him when it is blindingly obvious what he wants to do! He wants to win her back, win her trust, and then when he does it is clear that he will do what he did before and crush her again! And I am not sure Hebe can stand that again!**_ His words betrayed his incessant worry and protectiveness of the girl.

Pegasus suppressed a sigh. Shadowfax certaintly also had inherited his mother's forceful personality, he thought to himself ruefully.

_And if that is not what he intends to do?_ The very person they were arguing over had long been forgotten, standing under a shadowy corner tree to listen of Hebe.

Shadowfax looked up to his father's eyes and said, with cold fire blazing in his eyes, _**Then he had better go about it in a better way.**_

--

Percy and Blackjack rose through the brisk, freezing air to glide over camp. Where it once had been bustling like an anthill, now it was practically silent; campers' numbers now barely cleared a hundred. With a sigh, he realized that that just meant the remaining, demi-gods and mythical animals alike, just had to fight harder.

A trickle of fear ran down his spine, giving him shivers. What if it was his friends who didn't make it, weren't the ones who could come back and tell the tale? Grover, his first real friend who had understood him and told him of what he really was, Annabeth, the girl whom had saved his life and whom he had saved countless times…

Surprisingly, even Hebe. The prickly older teen had saved them too, had earned their respect, and taught them so much. Shadowfax, her long companion, was also someone Percy doubted he could lose and not feel the loss.

_I wonder where they are,_ he mused. _Where they all are…tense? On edge? Another battle, another threat…how are we going to win this? The gods cannot help, they cannot interfere…and what about Kronos' growing army?_

_**Yo boss I see somethin' over by where Thalia's tree used to be, seems like a clump of people, wanna pop on over and investigate?**_

_Yeah ok Blackjack._

They soared lower, dodging a Harpy who was headed towards the mountain climbing area to clean up a nasty lava spill. Suddenly, Blackjack crash-landed into a pile of upturned bushes.

_What was that for?_ Percy asked indignantly.

_**You're on your own boss,**_ Blackjack neighed nervously. _**Those people give me the creeps. Weird aura 'round them. Good luck and don't get turned into manure!**_

Percy gingerly rose and brushed all the loose leaves that had fallen into the wrinkles of his clothes. Curiosity pricked at him like he had hives; who were these people? Could they help? Or…?

The huge green dragon roared at him and he leapt out of the way of it's flashing claws just in time.

_Anyone would think 'steak of Percy' was a delicacy, the way he just lunged,_ he thought dryly.

"Calm…dragon, yeah, calllllllmmmmmm…it's just little Percy…." He attempted to soothe the beast. Too bad they hadn't given it a name yet.

Well, he had just inflamed it even more. It would have taken off his head rather neatly if not for the thick length of rope that bound it to the tree.

It snarled, trying to get at him, but he simply greeted the visitors politely. And what visitors they were…

They were nothing like he had seen before. Granted, he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know every beast in the world, but still…

Manticores, dwarf-like creatures with snapping jaws of a shark, half-lion and half-man, the list of strange beings went on. There were perhaps a hundred of them; all sent by the gods from the furthest, oldest reaches of the world to aid their children in combat.

At the moment, they were muttering about Percy as he approached them.

"Oh him, one of the children of the prophecy! He smells of the ocean and salt," a dwarf grumbled. "It's bad enough Poseidon and Athena sent us all here, now we must rely on a half-ling!"

_Half-ling? These people need a vocab update. Don't they know who we are?_

Annabeth's voice popped into his head. _Well duh! They mentioned our parents, Seaweed-brain. And they couldn't have exactly found our camp if they didn't have the address—which, the gods would give them._

"Half-ling who is Poseidon's son! Of course he does not wish him to die. That would be why we were sent here, and to protect the camp," a manticore rumbled.

"Yes, ever since the gods voted to stay out of the war. Which is completely unwarranted for as half-lings cannot hope to best Titans without divine power," the debate went on.

Percy stepped out tentatively. 'Er, hello…I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…" he began weakly.

A dryad sniffed loudly. "You were right Cryton, he does smell of salt."

The dwarf called Cryton looked pleased. "I heard through the grapevine."

'Yes, because _no_ son of Poseidon ever smelled like salt," a half-lion half-human _thing_ snorted.

"Oh be quiet Roamur," a calm voice issued.

_Is that a…mermaid? How is she…I didn't know merpeople were real…_

"Indeed, Mariunne," Roamur answered.

To Percy's relief, Hebe appeared and their attention was directed to her.

"Ah, Hades' daughter!" the manticore, Lonisuis growled.

She nodded to them. "Pleased to meet again." Her demeanor was coolly polite—had something happened between these groups?

Turning to Percy, she asked, "Have you seen Shadowfax? He's been missing all morning.'

Percy shook his head. "No, sorry."

Behind them, the drumming of cantering hooves caused them to turn around, Hebe hoping that it was her missing companion.

"Ah, Chiron!" Mariunne exclaimed. "It is good to see you! How have you been keeping?'

"As well as can be expected," the centaur answered. "Dionysus should be out shortly. He wants to split your group into patrols, and mix a few campers into it. Ares believes that the Titans will strike tomorrow."

"What made him give that prediction?" Roamur asked.

"Vast dark movements into the area," Chiron's reply was brief.

"I suppose we had better whip these godlings into shape," Cryton sighed. "More work! Alright, round everyone up and we'll meet at the center of this camp."

A few minutes later saw all beings living at the camp in front of the Big House.

"_More_ training?" Clarisse grumbled. "Like we haven't done enough to last a few thousand years! And who are these people to waltz in and start telling us we suck?"

Hebe's lips twitched in a glimmer of amusement.

"…We have received information that a battle is going to take place tomorrow! Therefore, today, we will be assessing all of you. Do try not to strain yourself—that might get you killed tomorrow," Chiron said dryly.

"Split by cabin please!"

Grumbling, the campers did as they were told. Then the group of creatures split; 8 or so to each cabin, varying with the numbers of campers. Of course, as the only one in Poseidon's cabin, I was with a mere 2 creatures.

"Alright, Son of the Sea God, show me what you've got!"

I figured by the looks of the guy I had better hurry up and do what he said. Right, because listening to adults had worked so well for me in the past.

Looking back, it was probably the smartest thing I've ever done.

--

Annabeth glanced over at Percy with a grin quirking her lips. He was being made, practically a fool out of by the creature Roamur as Percy struggled to counter his attacks.

He had been doing a good job the first few minutes, but after he slipped up, Roamur had pressed on with even more difficulty.

It was funny how Percy refused to give up, even though he was obviously beaten.

He was so stubborn_. Kind of like almost everyone else in this camp_, she thought.

_We'll need that if…if we're supposed to survive. Tomorrow, I think it'll be our last stand here. It's going to be the battle. The one that will decide. Because we can't go on for much longer—people are dying. _

Her head jerked up when a manticore called her name to be evaluated. _I'll make a plan later,_ she decided. Athena's plans are foolproof.

--

Hebe blinked at the vast amount of metal on metal clanging in the clearing before her. She was sitting on a tree, back against the pine bark. Tomorrow hadn't ever looked less…hopeful, perhaps was the word. The Olympians had voted not to act; so the halfbloods were still tools.

That was annoying. Because all of the gods had something to offer…

Zeus, leadership…not to mention that lightning bolt couldn't hurt either. Poseidon…well, there was a beach nearby wasn't there? Athena was probably the most dangerous, the one that could be the most helpful. Ares was strong, very strong. Artemis was a hunter; that didn't go lightly. Hephaestus was strong, smart too. Even Dionysus, Aphrodite and Demeter, the ones who hated fighting the most, could help too. And Apollo, he was Artemis' sister. His kids weren't the best at archery for nothing.

For a moment she closed her eyes and was on Mount Olympus again, years ago, at a party of sorts. _She was alone, leaned against a carved ivory pillar. Apollo walked up to her._

"_Not easy, is it, immortality?" he asked, a crooked grin quirking his lips._

_She shrugged. "Tomorrow is another day," she replied evasively. The Sun God was good-looking, she mused; it was no wonder at that Camp his cabin was one of the most crowded. But she wasn't allowed to think that, under Artemis' jurisdiction. Irritation flooded her. She could do the hell she wanted to, why on earth had Shadowfax told her to join the Hunters?_

"_Don't try and rebel now," Apollo chuckled. "Your adrenaline level is through the roof. And I can tell you it's not your time yet, to leave Artemis."_

"_Who said anything about leaving Artemis, Lord?" _

"_You forget I have my Oracle. I know things. I even made a haiku: There was—"_

"_Yes yes, I see," Hebe cut in hastily. Apollo's poems was definetly not one of her strong suits._

"_Anyways, that kid was a fool, leaving you," his voice was level._

_Hebe turned, eyes telling him to cut to the point._

_Another grin played at his lips; winding her up was amusing. "When you leave Artemis, feel free to give me a call." Winking, he left, leaving Hebe with an incredulous look on her face._

Would Apollo still honor the words he said, twenty-three years ago? Would he answer to a call from her, not for any romantic reason, but to help? Worth a try right?

A commotion in the field jerked her out of her thoughts, and a flash of glowing silver made her stiffen.

As did Annabeth's call of: "Thalia!"

--

**Review replies: **

**XxxBeLLxXxGiRlxxX76: Cliffhangers are what I do : ) I'll see what I can do about the promise ring!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Backdoor Dealings

**Thanks so much for the (more than one :P ) reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own it.**

**--**

Apollo shifted uneasily as he parked his fire-engine red Porsche Carrera on the sandy loam of the beach and got out.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here. That's why he was here unofficially, especially since the gods' had ruled that no divine power could help with the war effort.

But Lord of the Sun, or Prince of the Skies, as some liked to call him, always honored his word.

Silently, he ruefully cursed Hebe's dark good looks and his cavalier words to her years earlier, but had to acknowledge her craftiness in remembering and summoning him, knowing that he wouldn't back out.

It was too bad it wasn't for a more cheerful tryst.

She was waiting for him, merely standing with her arms crossed over her chest as he made his way over to her.

"Long time no see," he grinned crookedly at her.

Hebe offered a tilted head and cocked eyebrow. "Maybe that is a good thing. I want to know why the gods refuse to help this time," she said, cutting straight to the point.

Apollo held up his hand. "You're losing your touch. Or maybe he was too smart and eluded your sense. But we'll have to change locations," he shrewdly asked her permission.

She nodded, irritation flashing in her eyes.

He snapped his finger and they simply vanished; at least to Hercules' eye and he cursed Apollo for giving him away.

It didn't help his already sour feelings of jealousy towards the Sun god, whom Hebe seemingly could call in mere hours and meet with.

--

"You didn't notice him," he stated, grin fading off his face. They were in a bright forest clearing, where the wind whistled through the trees and leaves rustled, giving a warm welcome.

His younger half-brother was infamously chasing after Hebe, and it worried him that she hadn't known he was there this time.

She tossed her head, annoyed. "Alright, I didn't. But there are obviously more perks to being scion of Zeus than Hades' daughter."

"All clear," Apollo gave her the go-ahead and effectively changed the subject.

"Why?" Hebe asked simply.

"I'll have you know I and my baby sister voted to fight," Apollo protested. "It's just that we're not sure if this goes against the divine rules. No gods getting their hands messy in a human war and all."

Hebe sighed. "You told me I could call you."

"Officially or unofficially?"

"You know what I mean." Officially would be having a kid with each other, and they both knew it. Unofficially would be offering his power for the Half-Blood cause.

"You don't have to get knocked up for it to be official," he tried to tempt her.

She smiled wryly. "Maybe some other time. But I know that the Camp needs any help it can get. You have a lot of power. We'll die without it."

He was silent, contemplating the risks and consequences.

"Assist me, Lord? Just once?" she lay it on thick.

Finally, he spoke. "Every arrow tomorrow will fly true and fatal. Every one of your strokes will be deadly."

Hebe let a true smile twist her lips.

"On one condition," Apollo continued.

Her head tilted.

Another crooked smile lit up his features. "Hug me. And don't let anyone know about this. It's already unofficial, but if Zeus found out, well…"

"I understand," she answered quickly. "It's bad enough you're here, worse that I'm cutting deals with you."

Steeling herself, she stepped forward and embraced the Sun god, feeling his heat through her thin clothes.

After a few seconds she let go, wondering if that's how he seduced his mortal women, by tricking them into it.

Apollo still wore that crooked smile. "My offer still stands."

Hebe offered a smile of her own. "I'll think about it."

He snapped his fingers again and she was back at camp, and he was gone.

She was left wondering if taking him up would really be that bad.

--

"Yo, Pinecone face," Percy raised his hand in a friendly greeting to Thalia.

Thalia shook her shaggy hair out of her face, and gripped his hand strongly.

"Seaweed Brain," she greeted warmly. "Have you gotten a move on with Annabeth yet?" her eyes glowed with wisdom beyond her years.

"Well, actually," Percy began. He had wanted to tell Thalia that his "future" with Annabeth was looking less and less certain as Rachel moved into the picture.

"Thalia!" Annabeth raced up to the two of them. "How've you been? Why're you here? Where's Artemis?" the questions spilled out of her like an overflowing pitcher of water.

"The gods aren't allowed to help us, but Artemis ordered us to come anyways. I've been great, how about you?" the old friends hugged.

Percy shut his mouth fast, and Thalia could see the slight tension that creased Annabeth's under eyes.

Maybe Hebe would have something to tell her about the two of them later

--

Said person was attempting to aid the camp's defenses as fast as possible. While the booby trap arrows and Greek Fire wouldn't do much, it kept her hands busy. It also made her near impossible to find; she'd covered all the boundaries and hadn't stopped to rest. When she did though, she almost collapsed: her thighs were burning and she was almost shivering with the effort of running around, and the copious amounts of intricate mechanical work she'd done. Staggering to a nearby tree to lean on, she waited for someone to appear.

Because someone always did.

This time, it was Hercules.

"I am supremely interested in why, after Zeus explicitly banned divine involvement this time around, you were seen meeting with Apollo."

"Do family titles let you greet them so disrespectfully?" It was a ploy to direct his attention elsewhere. There was little chance that it would work, but it was still worth a try.

He shrugged, and she caught a flash of resentment directed towards those beings. Why? But she couldn't find out, not without making him run to his father with the news.

"You're avoiding the question."

She shrugged, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. "Unless you want to be ripped apart tomorrow?"

He ignored that. "Tell me why Apollo was here, or I'll go straight to the Gods."

Hebe gave an incredulous laugh. "Give you the reason why? And hand you the last nail to my coffin? No."

His smile was poisonous and held none of the warmth that had enveloped her memories. "Then you'll just have to keep an eye on me won't you?"

Hebe considered. Hercules _wanted_ to be near her. Her immediate instinct was "no", straight and fast forward, but she knew she would have to relent. To have him running around on the loose, with her backdoor dealings…It was a scary concept.

And it wasn't just her life here at stake this time.

"Fine," she answered her tone brittle.

The triumphant and arrogant smile on his face made her want to scratch his eyes out.

"Then you'll be seeing a lot of me now, won't you?"

--

Thalia caught up with Hebe later. Make that—Hebe and Hercules. She raised an eyebrow.

"You work fast," her green eyes flashed. She was meeting with a man this soon after so many years of a no-boys policy?

Hebe snorted. "If only you knew why." Turning to Hercules, she muttered something to him, and, glancing at her, he retreated towards a clump of bushes nearby to wait.

Thalia's black eyebrow rose higher at that. "Your personal bodyguard?"

Hebe's eyes were unreadable, but her mouth twitched ever so slightly in irritation. "Define bodyguard," she retorted dryly. "What'd you find me for?"

The Lieutenant shrugged. "I thought I'd need to catch up on what's changed."

"You mean Percy and Annabeth?" the question was light.

"Yeah, you can start with that."

"Annabeth is insecure because Percy had been spending a lot of time with a certain Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy is completely oblivious to both girls' affections. Not to mention that they're both exhausted from trying to keep the camp up to shape. That's all there is."

Green eyes narrowed. "How can I help?"

"Help Percy realize that he likes Annabeth?"

"How would you know that he likes Annabeth, not Rachel?"

Hebe's eyes were wry. "Push him in either direction—I don't think he would be able to tell the difference. And it would be easier to use Annabeth. Or would you rather that Percy attach himself to the moral girl?"

"You're right. I'll find a way. Thanks."

Hebe's eyes were subdued—oddly dim for her when Thalia walked away.

_Just so they don't deny themselves happiness any longer._

She started at the light touch on her shoulder and whirled around before realizing that it was only Hercules.

Damn him and his bargain…

"Where to next?" he asked, eyeing Thalia's retreating back warily.

Hebe shrugged, noticing but not commenting on his lack of trust in Thalia. That was between both Zeus' offspring.

Duly noted, and none of her business.

Unconsciously, she started towards the Big House to check on Shadowfax, almost but not quite forgetting the man shadowing her.

--

Percy had just finished an agonizingly thorough training bout with Roamur. While Percy was sure that he could probably hold his own tomorrow against strange beings there, it probably wouldn't help his life if he was too exhausted to hold up Riptide.

He was just heading towards his cabin when he caught a flash of sun-streaked hair. _Annabeth!_

Another movement stopped him when he was about to investigate.

_Thalia? What're they doing there? Should I go…? But why are they so far from the rest of the Hunters?_

_What if it's important?_

The two girls were barely visible in a glade of trees, both of their backs to him.

Percy made up his mind to creep closer. Slowly, he slunk around trees and bushes, feeling more confident with every step. _Hey, maybe I can be some sort of tracker when this is all over! Or like, James Bond spy!_ _Living large, with babes and action…sneaking around in hot cars…_

A twig snapped the sound like cannon fire as Percy's foot came down on it.

He winced. _There goes that dream…I hope they don't notice!_

Unfortunately, they did. Throwing a suspicious look behind her shoulder, Thalia steered Annabeth towards the rock climbing wall, glancing backwards every so often.

He sighed. Wow, he'd failed really badly. Then he remembered the layers of half-dried sweat that made his shirt stick to his body, which made him smell like the boy's locker room back at school.

Yuck. Percy needed a shower _now._ Then he'd go down to dinner, ask if he was needed anymore, maybe stick around for a few hours then head to bed. Actually, the bed part didn't sound great. What if the Titans struck while everyone was asleep? That would be bad.

Whatever. Come what may.

--

Artemis growled at her brother. "Now, tell me why you're hanging around Hades' daughter! Hebe! Why? What were you doing?"

"Chill out sis, keep your voice down," Apollo barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. His little sister seemed to think there was no one good enough for Hebe—which was probably true—and that he was a total pimp—which he was _not_—and that he and Hebe were having some sort of affair—he wished.

"Then why were you at the Camp? Don't lie, there was something involving her! I can tell. And if you didn't want anyone to know you'd been there, logically, it's something that would get you in all sorts of deep trouble."

Apollo ran a hand through thick, sandy blonde hair. "Just honoring a promise sis. You can't tell me that's not allowed. And now, I have a book of haikus to write now. See ya."

"You can't just—"

Artemis was cut off as the Sun God snapped his fingers and disappeared.

_I hate males._

--

**Another chapter done…Just so you know, you guys have at least 2 dozen more reviews to get to that "one shot contest" : )**

**Review Replies:**

**John15951: Oh I will, it's getting to a part where swearing isn't going to be really necessary anymore anyways : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Smiley2232: Lol! I used to do that but now I'm just the writer…I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Olympianchef213: Thanks : )**

**Laughing-Like-Bells: : ) There's going to be more character-to character happenings later on don't worry!**


	16. Chapter 16 Oh No! Oh Yes!

They woke up to thunderous sounds of cannon-esque bombs laying siege to the camp.

"To arms!" Percy could blearily hear the Ares cabin's war cries and scrambled to strap on his armor. This was it! But it was also his birthday. Some present this was!

As soon as he had Riptide in his hand, he dashed out the door to find the source of the trouble.

Turns out that Kronos' army was creating a slowly widening hole through the barriers. The barriers themselves were weakening as Luke/Kronos seemed to reach through them and carve a hole with the tip of his scythe. They would repair themselves, but each generation was weaker than the last.

Wow, even the cleaning harpies were out, ready to attack. As the camp awoke, roused by the shouting, Chiron galloped through, calling everyone to defend. This was it. This was the epic battle that Western Civilization depended on, and they were outnumbered 8 to 1.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he whirled around, sword flying in a wide arc, nearly skewering Annabeth.

"Whoa! Chill out Seaweed Brain. Just came to check if you were awake or not," she adjusted her helmet, letting him catch a glimpse of irritated, stormy eyes.

"Yeah, well I am. Where to?" he attempted a clumsy, _after-you_ gesture.

She sailed past, with a hint of a smile on her face. "There, near Thalia's tree!"

They started running as a crack of echoing, evil laughter sounded.

"_Foolish half-bloods, you do not wish to join me? Then die! We will see how your puny gods save you now!"_

The announcement was followed by a huge crash. _That_ did not sound good. Both Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened as they raced up the hill. Thalia's tree had fallen!

Annabeth gave a little wail and turned to see if Thalia and her Hunters, who had been trailing them, had seen it.

Thalia shook her shaggy black hair. "It's just a tree! Camp Half-Blood, Hunters, ATTACK!!!" she leaped into the brewing battle line, cutting down two monsters swiftly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, identical looks of shock on their faces. Then, shrugged, Percy crashed through the front of the line, attacking more and more monsters.

Straightening, Annabeth spotted a few of her fellow cabin mates behind, and rallied them together.

"For the gods!" their voices rang out strongly, beyond the yells and grunts of the battle.

Chiron had arrived, bringing Hebe and the rest of the camp with them to the front lines. Normally, he would have stationed some at the opposite end of camp in case there was an attack there, but there was thick forests teaming with unknown monsters there. Kronos wouldn't risk his army when he felt he could already squash the camp easily.

The archers, led by Apollo's cabin and a few of the Hunters inflicted huge losses on the enemy lines. But for every one that fell, two more took its place, and the arrows wouldn't last forever.

Percy and Thalia had disappeared into the throng, and Annabeth wasn't idle herself as she leaped gracefully from here to there, stabbing at various parts of monster anatomy. Soon, she had the sour smelling mustard colored dust all over her armor as the monsters disintegrated. Behind her, she distinctly heard the rest of the Hunters moving as a group, wreaking devastation everywhere they moved.

But casualties would be high. Annabeth knew that—that was always the case with demigods, and even more so in battle. This would be the time to see if they were any good on the battlefield, something they had trained their whole lives for.

She didn't know what would happen to her if Thalia or Percy fell. Especially Percy—though he had driven her so crazy that once she had considered becoming a Hunter—she had no idea how she would react.

They had spent so much time together over the past few years, saving each other and kicking Titan butt that she kind of knew she wouldn't be able to let go of him. Take that however you want.

A boomerang of steel flew past, nicking her arm in the process. Oh right, she was in a _battle._ Ignoring the slowly welling blood, she leaped off a rock and stabbed the offender awkwardly as she slid on the blood and dust soaked ground. While that monster burst into dust, a manticore—thankfully not Dr. Thorn—loomed overhead.

Fingers scrambling for her bronze knife fallen at her side, Annabeth twisted as the lion head of the manticore lunged for her neck. No! Where was her knife? She closed her eyes, expecting to be made mince meat.

But only soft spray of powder was left of the animal, blowing in the wind as someone helped her up, returning her knife to her hand.

Annabeth opened her eyes to see Percy peering into her face and sat up hastily.

"Are you alright?" the he asked, shaking his head to flip his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, fine, thanks," Annabeth answered.

Percy seemed about to ask something more when Thalia screamed, "You idiots! We're in the middle of a battle here! FIGHTING FOR OUR SURVIVAL!" and ran past.

He grinned, and Annabeth blushed ever so slightly. "Good luck!"

Annabeth blinked, slightly dazed, and turned around in time to see he and Thalia fighting some sort of huge snake. Charging at it, she ducked as Percy lobbed a bottle of Greek fire at it, making the tail start burning. The snake roared, Annabeth's arm came back and a glint of bronze flashed, cutting deeply into its throat.

But she was tackled to the ground as someone barreled into her, making her hit the ground hard.

"Percy!" she screamed, raising her body, and he pushed the two of them back down, ducking as the snake's flaming tail whipped past. Somewhere in the distance, Clarisse led her band of fierce Ares warriors into the fray.

"Shut up," his voice was hoarse, and he somehow handed Annabeth her knife. "Your welcome," he grinned at her, taking the edge off his earlier words. Percy leaned in to help her up, and their eyes seemed to connect, stormy grey meeting brilliant green…

_OhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgods…_

Thalia crashed into them, having been backing up from—Luke? It was Luke, and therefore, Kronos!

Percy leapt off Annabeth, tugging her up and drawing Riptide. But Luke cackled, and deflected a forceful jab from Thalia almost derisively.

"Missed me!" Still cackling, he crashed his path through the battlefield, too fast for them to race after.

Thalia swore. "I had him! But you had to go and _be there_ and make me trip!"

"Yes, that must be why you were backing up so fast you fell flat on your butt," Percy threw back.

Annabeth had to let out a laugh, but winced as arrows rained overhead.

The battle had already been going on for about an hour, and it was obvious things were not going well. Hey, they were facing total extinction by monsters and ultra-powerful beings! And they were only half-bloods! With like, little to no power compared with the Titans! And, get this, their powerful parents decided not to help them!

She was fighting a rising tide of hopelessness. It was time for a plan, one worthy of Athena! But what was the use? Plans were doomed to fail, and she didn't have enough time or resources to build an effective one.

_Think. What would your mother do?...Apart from simply blasting them to bits. I don't have that power—thanks, Mom._ Fervently, she wished that the gods were here, and were fighting with them.

No use wishing though.

Annabeth caught sight of Hebe loosing a few arrows, and then using a borrowed sword to get her point across faster (no pun intended). Behind her, Hercules—Annabeth still couldn't get over the fact that it was _Hercules_ and subsequently, barely managed to stay near him without leaving—trailed her, silently having her back covered.

Percy appeared next to her again, and without speaking, they fought together, side by side. Each of their attacks were perfectly coordinated with each others; each kill just another in their struggle for survival.

It was only then that Annabeth realized that they were both really, really in tune to each other.

And, she kind of liked it.

Crap.

Gods.

Grover, whom she hadn't seen for some time—they were so busy these days—pranced by, effectively playing his pipes and confusing the enemy, giving the few half-bloods time to attack.

And so the battle went on, and until Annabeth thought she was ready to die, damn it, something happened.

There were exactly 13 flashes of piercing illumination, to the far side of the battle.

Automatically, everyone in the vicinity turned their heads as it subsided and left 13 brilliantly beautiful beings standing regally.

Things were now looking a hell lot better.

In front of them, the enemy lines were surging with confusion—this wasn't supposed to happen! This was totally unexpected! This was really, really good for them.

The gods were standing there, hard looks in their eyes, armor in place and weapons in their hands.

A bright smile curved her lips, and she turned around to find Percy. He had the same, elated expression on his face, and she couldn't resist stepping forward and giving him a hug.

"They're here!" he said, not quite believing it. But yes, they were, and they were breaking the enemy's ranks easily, blurs of chaos. Why?

Annabeth suddenly realized that they were still hugging, and let go quickly, cheeks bright.

"Now that the gods are here, we have to go look for Lu—Kronos!" Thalia hadn't missed the exchange, but she was pretending that she did—there were more pressing matters.

"Come on!" the black haired girl impatiently gestured, and set off at a blistering pace around the worst of the fighting to find Kronos.

Annabeth suddenly felt a pang. Gods, what if everything went wrong?

Then she realized that she was getting left behind, and ran to catch up.

--

Luke/Kronos was cornered now, backed up against the remains of Zeus' Fist; the three half-bloods and Shadowfax having chased him all over the camp. He had the sort of glint in his eyes that meant he was prepared to do anything to win. Could they sink to that level too and still come out on top?

Percy screamed an attack formation and Annabeth darted in from the side, watching Thalia and Percy come in from opposite directions. Luke/Kronos easily deflected her tiny bronze knife, but Percy managed to land a nick on his arm as Thalia was knocked aside.

Hissing, the three of them drew back in, but the whole confrontation screeched to a halt as all of them turned at the sound of drumbeats. Shadowfax had decided that there was need for a drummer boy and was currently sitting on his backside, banging on a canvas sheet stretched out across a random frame with his front legs.

"What in…" Luke began. But he whipped around with a human like yelp of pain—Hebe had loosed several arrows into the chinks of his armor. None were fatal. Luke/Kronos grabbed a spear and threw it at her with deadly speed and aim—the girl dove as the spear came down.

There was no way to tell if it made contact or not.

Their dance went on for so long, the three half-bloods always moving, always watching for a surprise move as they themselves tried to batter down Kronos/Luke. Nico had appeared as well, joining them for a short while before he was needed once more at the thick of the fighting. The bloodiest fighting was easing off now with the gods there, but the young group couldn't last forever; they were tiring already. They'd better make this quick.

"Kronos!" Percy shouted. "I'll challenge you to a one on one fight! Leave them alone, I'll face you myself!"

Thalia started screaming. "Are you _suicidal or completely idiotic? _You'd never survive that!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Thalia," Percy said dryly, ignoring the rest of the question, and turning to Kronos, who had stopped.

"Fine. Single combat. You may pick your weapon of choice," the Titan leered.

"I'll fight with Riptide, thanks. How about you?"

"Backbiter for me. Now, Percy Jackson! I am a busy man—err, Titan," he lunged as Percy rolled to the side.

The two girls could only watch as Percy tried to figure out Kronos' weaknesses. Unfortunately for him, and Nico's theory, Kronos seemed to have figured out how to use a human body rather efficiently, and knew that the only bad thing about it was that he couldn't regenerate something—as evidenced when a random boomerang sliced off his pinky.

Annabeth had to admit that Percy was really doing rather well. He could hold his own—wait; did he just trip and fall flat on his face?

They were so doomed.

It was extra frustrating for her and Thalia, reduced to plopping down on boulders and watching the two do battle, knowing they couldn't interfere.

Kronos was beating down on Percy using Luke's added height and more sinewy frame. Percy might have been faster, but he was still younger.

Slowly, the two girls realized that the only way Percy could win was if he cheated.

Now if only they knew that he'd already arrived at that conclusion.

Kronos whirled around, slicing Backbiter in a wide arc that Percy had to duck and roll clear of. He dashed behind the fallen rocks of Zeus' Fist, doing something that Thalia and Annabeth couldn't see.

Luke was advancing, straight in front of where Percy was. "Aww, poor wittle Percy reduced to hiding? Running away like a coward? Come out and—ARGH!!!"

Percy had jumped onto a wide rock and threw something at Kronos. It was both of his shoes, tied together and whirling around as they smacked clear into Luke's face. At the same time the shoes were spinning through the air and distracting the being, Percy plunged his sword into Luke's chest.

Annabeth cringed at Luke's strangled cry, turning her head away. Despite everything, despite what he'd become, she couldn't let go of what he used to be: kind, caring, fiercely protective of both her and Thalia. And she'd always suspected that there was something more going on between the darker haired girl and the fair haired, good-looking guy.

She snuck a look at Thalia, discovering a set look with stubborn tears falling freely.

But Annabeth glanced at Luke again—he was weakened, almost fatally—but Kronos as a Titan couldn't die. What would happen?

Three flashes of brilliant gold.

Kronos' three sons now stood in front of him and his conqueror.

Poseidon was looking down at him with approval, and—was that pride?

"Lord," Percy began, addressing Zeus. "What should we do with him?"

Zeus was dressed in a sleek dark business suit, clashing with the chaotic background and upturned scene of the camp. He waved a hand—thick, celestial bronze chains soon bound Luke/Kronos, who roared weakly. Even he had a faint glimmer of respect in his eyes.

"I suppose this victory must be announced, at the camp when we have cleared our dead and cared for our wounded. Even now, with news of Kronos fallen, our forces are ringing triumphant." His eyes turned up the force on Percy, who didn't flinch.

"I suppose…I must thank you. You will be honored as much as any hero, from Hercules to the first Perseus, to any being that has had the boldness to call themselves a child of any god. Oh, look at the time! I really must be getting to round up my officials. I will announce this later," Zeus vanished abruptly; he couldn't be showing his eagerness to get out of a son of Poseidon's glory moment any better.

Hades stirred; his expression hadn't changed during the whole of his brother's speech.

"You fought well," his prideful eyes rested on the stormy blue ones of his nephew. "Congratulations. Here is your gift," the Lord of the Dead's hands were suddenly full of something, and he reached out to put it in Percy's hands.

It was a helmet, beautifully crafted of Stygian iron, shining a metallic black with teal duochrome and wave designs on the sides.

"Modeled after my own. You now have the ability to blend into any darkness. Consider it something to bury the hatchet, young half-blood. Now, you belong to the ages," and as Percy put it on, muttering his thanks, Hades too faded away, taking Kronos with him.

"God of a few words, isn't he, your uncle Hades?" Poseidon asked, settling in beside his son.

"Yeah. I have a feeling he wasn't the first to have the gift idea."

"No. That was his daughter—Hebe. You have done well," Poseidon smiled, lines near his eyes fading. "I have never been so proud to call anyone my son."

Percy just smiled, not letting his dad see how exhausted he was because of the battle, or uplifted he felt because of that comment.

"Percy," Poseidon stopped. "Because of what you have done, I think you deserve a reward. How would you like to be immortal forever?"

Percy's eyes widened. Immortal? Live forever? His first instinct was to say yes. Who wouldn't want to live forever?

But then he remembered Hebe, and her existence, ongoing feud with Hercules still on after so many years, even if it seemed to be thawing now. He remembered Zoë, and her pain at being omitted from her family. And then he came to a decision.

"When I'm dying Dad," he smiled. "I'll let you know then. Then, when I've lived my mortal life, and want to continue on."

Poseidon smiled as well. "I seem to be blessed with a wise son as well as brave. But you must be tired—I will leave you with your friends, to recover for a few hours. And remember—there will be a Council this evening."

"Thanks, Dad," Percy answered, watching as the Lord of the Sea's outline shimmered, and then averting his eyes as a blinding flash lit the area up as the Sea God vanished.

Smiling, he went to go find Annabeth.

--

Shadowfax nosed Hebe's pale form distraughtly, trumpeting a neigh so loud that Artemis irritably came over to see what the trouble was.

The spear that Kronos had thrown hadn't just grazed her side—it was stuck between two ribs. Each shallow breath hurt like hell, every second making her wish she would just die by now. Already, a soft black wave was beckoning to her, tempting her with the realization that if she gave in, there wouldn't be any more pain. No more pain…

Quickly, Artemis sent her brother off to look for some nectar and brownie squares. When Apollo arrived—looking _too_ worried, in her opinion—she gently eased the blood soaked spear point from between her former Hunter's ribs, causing Hebe to gasp with the pain. Sluggish blood gushed, and Apollo trickled some of the nectar into her mouth so that she could begin healing. Hebe slipped into unconsciousness.

Artemis' fingers glowed, and the muscle and organs that had been damaged slowly began sewing themselves back together, bandaging the area after the skin had melted back together seamlessly.

Shadowfax asked, _**Will she be alright?**_

Artemis could only sigh. "We can hope. Apollo, make yourself useful and take her to the Big House. She can rest there."

He obliged, scooping the dark haired girl up bridal-style and headed to the center of the camp, Shadowfax trotting after him.

But trouble was headed their way as a shadow angrily sped towards them, ready to intercept Apollo.

--

At the same time that such drama was unfolding, Zeus was now waxing eloquent about the battle. He still didn't disclose why the gods came—Hermes had told Percy it was because he couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines while their children were dying for their sake—but Percy hadn't been expecting him to. Ares was now guarding Kronos/Luke.

Soon, the speeches were over, and the dinner begun. But instead of heading to the buffet line, he caught up with Annabeth.

"Hey," he muttered. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Annabeth blinked, and said, "Alright." There were still obvious signs of grief on her face, probably from losing Luke forever. He tried to ignore that.

Percy pulled her off to the side, behind a copse of short trees and took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Can I get at least a couple reviews for this? Cause of the like, super long chapter length, and the development? Oh, and the story is probably going to end really soon. I don't know if anyone could win the lucky number reviewer by then as it's a bit far away for the amount of reviews per chapter! Also: Check out my new homepage! Click on my username, and then there should be a link next to 'Homepage'. Let me know what you think!**

**Review Replies:**

**Laughing-Like-Bells: Thanks! I really hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think of it?**

**Shadowblade546: Somewhat major, but the story's ending soon. I estimate 4 chapters at most. No sex! But if someone—who's the lucky number reviewer—wants that as a plot for a one shot, I guess I'll be writing about them!**

**WiseGirl819: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well.**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

_Hercules point of view—_

Dammit! I had just turned around for a second, and when I turned back she'd given me the slip. And when I went looking for her, she's _thisclose_ to dying and Apollo is with her. Women!

By the time I got to her side, Apollo had already brought her to the Big House and she was stabilized. I can't say her first words upon waking up a few hours later encouraged me though.

_Her eyes opened, shut, and opened again groggily. _

"_What in…" she'd muttered upon recognizing both Apollo and I at her bedside._

"_Shut up," she said automatically. "Go away," she attempted to sit up, but Apollo pushed her back._

"_Can I talk to you…privately?" Apollo asked, shooting an irritated glare at me. I smirked to myself though, waiting for Hebe's next words._

_Hebe winced. "A deal's a—wait, no. There is no deal anymore—all of the gods came, so there's no point in having the deal. It's off," she shot at me. _

"_No you can't. They decided to come today," I turned to Apollo, "__you'd__ still be in trouble if I let it slip," I backtracked and tried to recover my advantage._

"_They wouldn't care," Apollo countered._

_Hebe snorted, backing him up. "Don't bullshit me; I've been around way too long for that. Get lost."_

"_No," I answered. Gods, what was I becoming? The all amazing Hercules, reduced to being told to 'get lost'?_

"_Fine," she glared. "I'll be the one moving then." Hebe had gingerly pushed off her bed when I finally backed away._

"_Have it your way," I glared straight back. Gods! Apollo was making everything so __**difficult.**_

_I marched off. And I still don't know what happened between those two._

--

All I remembered was pain. I hadn't been fast enough ducking and getting out of the way, so the spear had stuck between my ribs. It had hurt like bloody fire, and a soft, fuzzy wave of sleep kept beckoning to me. The pain might have kept me awake though, and I couldn't fall into the painkilling coma. It was probably a good thing—it might have been death if I couldn't recover fast enough.

Then I remembered Shadowfax, and Artemis. Mutterings, the spear point leaving my body, and the pain easing. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up, could smell someone who smelled like the outdoors—sunny warmth—around me. I think that was the last I remembered.

--

Annabeth stared at me. We were standing so close to each other that I could see every one of her eyelashes, clearly defined against a pale face. She still had faint tear tracks—outlined against the dirt that smeared her cheeks.

I waited. Guess what she said?

"You stupid Seaweed-Brain!"

Then, with this really big grin, she kissed me.

--

Turns out, the Olympians wanted to reward everyone else who'd given it their best shot in the final battle. We were summoned to Olympus, traveled via pegasi and were subsequently honored in the following ways:

Annabeth was given the task of rebuilding Camp Half-Blood—to last for another eon. She was christened the official architect.

Grover became one of the Lords of the Wild after one of the other satyr lords died. Now, everyone will have to respect him!

Thalia was promised a lot more recruits in the Hunters, as well as Elysium for the fallen.

And everyone was just honored by the gods. Did I mention that now, every demi-god will be claimed, and there will be cabins for every minor god and goddess?

But yeah. My story is over; I can't wait for next summer. There will be so many more people, but it'll be just the same. And as for the gods' immortality offer—I know that if I ever chose it, I'll have wanted to live my life first. And I would make Annabeth immortal with me.

That's the name of the game baby.

--

_Afterwards:_

Hebe was spotted locking lips with a cocky, grinning Apollo, and they're supposedly to be married next summer. But Hebe's told me and Annabeth that she—and Apollo—could never settle down like that. So no binding restrictions like that for her.

Hercules was dismayed that he'd lost out to Apollo after all, but he and Hebe have made up. They're friends, again. Hopefully—dang, this family does _not_ need any more feuds.

Shadowfax, Pegasus and Blackjack are commissioning Annabeth to make a 'proper' set of stables in Camp Half-Blood, the Underworld and Mount Olympus. She couldn't be more delighted, even if she has to take orders from three overgrown, smart-aleck horses.

Tyson got promoted to head Forger down in Poseidon's realm. You know, I actually got to visit with Annabeth two days ago. It's great down there—it's just too bad a lot of it is destroyed because of the War. And my dad's official wife and son—real heir, actually—aren't exactly pleasant. But hey, who wouldn't be jealous of me?

And Rachel? Turns out she's the next Oracle. Got picked by the mummy and all. I wonder how it works, but whatever. Apollo must be happy that he's now represented by something other than a stinky zombie. She also made a new prophecy, but I don't really remember it. Anyways, I hope it's not about me. I've had enough of them for the rest of my lifetime.

But when those seven half-bloods come along, I can't wait to kick back and relax.

--

**Review Replies:**

**Bri: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter! And a short one at that. Sorry!**

**TLO Rocks: Done : )**

**AnnabethXNico-RheaXNickolas****: Nope, she doesn't, and I've updated : ).**

**Laughing-Like-Bells: Haha, I'm glad to hear that you liked it! I loved writing this story, it was so fun. I hoped you liked the ending!**

**WiseGirl819: I'm glad you liked it!!**

**.stars.41: Thanks! I agree, some action sequences are a drag to get through. Not so with Rick Riordan, and I'm glad that mine wasn't boring.**

**LONG AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**No one has won the special review number thing, and it's now officially closed with the end of this story. **

**OK. I finally got my hands on ****The Last Olympian**** AFTER I wrote the last chapter; I've only got two things right the whole last chapter that happened in ****Olympian**_**. **_**I can't believe that the first Camp Half-Blood series is done! I can't wait for the next prophecy's fulfillment, the next people—jeez, I hope Percy and his gang is still alive. That would be cool. **

**This note is just saying…I think this is the last chapter. I haven't gotten things as well wrapped up as I would have liked, but I can't fix everything together like Rick Riordan did. I mean, heck, I've been going along the prophecy the whole wrong way. This is the last chapter—the end. I can't believe it.**

**For more information on ****Immortal****, you can visit my site, if you visit my profile and click on my home page. **

**I take my hat off (figuratively, I don't wear 'em!) to Rick Riordan for completion of the series, and send him a message—**_**release the next series already!**_

_**To my readers:**_

**I loved writing this story—it was so fun!—, and want to thank you all for sticking by me. Thank you so much for continuing to read my messed up version of the series end! Love goes out to:**

aaslesh, Alledaria, angelapaw, AnnabethXNico-RheaXNickolas, Blue Clay Bottle, Caramelgrl, christinesangel100, dobbinx, filmyfurry, gab4eva24, haubing, Hazelstar, heavenlcs, i love dreami's mom., kiss rocks god of thunder, Laughing-like-Bells, loopygirl33, mesz, MiniShot, Momo-neechan, mustang2207, percyrules, PoisonedMoonlight, seaweedbrain16101, sistergrimm2, smiley2232, swimming violinist97, Trizee,Verop,

CometH, darklightningdevil, dezeeeewaay, john15951, My Splatter Painted Life, olympianchef213, Rhiannon Hunter, .stars.41, shadowblade546, the roaming goddess, WiseGirl819, WWMTgirl

**And anyone else whose ever read a chapter of** **Immortal.**

**Q&A: [MORE Q&A available on my site!]**

_**Q: Will you write a Fanfiction about the next Camp Half-Blood Series?**_

_**A: I'm not sure if my readers would want another drawn out story about a plot, characters and time setting that we don't even know about! I don't know when Rick Riordan will even begin thinking about the next series, so it's leaning towards no.**_

_**Q: Will you be writing an **__**Immortal**__** sequel?**_

_**A: If I did, it would be centered on Hebe and her guy. But any sequels are looking very unlikely at this point—Rick Riordan writes too fast for Percy Jackson Fanfiction authors!**_

_**Q: Any other Fanfiction in the works for you?**_

_**A: After I finish my current ones, I think I'll be heading over to Fictionpress. I still love Fanfiction, but now, I have a lot of plot ideas that will fit more easily with my own characters. Follow me over there if you want!**_

_**Again, I want to thank every reader, every review and everyone devoted enough to continue with me on the journey of completing Immortal. If you like my work (can't imagine why!) you can spot me finishing the rest of my Fanfiction and hopefully sometime soon on FictionPress under the same name. I hope you have all enjoyed reading **__**Immortal**__**—I still want to know what you think about the last chapter though! Leave some love!**_


End file.
